OPERATION: WOLFPACK
by Wesker's Son
Summary: Michelle *CLASSIFIED* and her team, WOLFPACK, have been selected infiltrate the Raccoon City Laboratory to retrieve the G-Virus sample from William Birkin. Orders are to shoot to kill and obtain the virus. Failure to keep the virus contain may will result in Operation Raccoon City.
1. Containment

**_CHAPTER 1: Containment_**

* * *

Michelle readjusted her mask as she sat in her chair on the underground train, moving some of her blonde hair out of her eyes. Being the leader of Umbrella's top task force isn't lucrative as she thought it would be. For instance, this is supposed to be her vacation right now, but instead she and her team were called into Raccoon City Umbrella location since the last Delta Team they deployed had..."disappeared."

 _Yeah, disappeared into the stomach of a BOW_ Michelle grumbled to herself before she looked at her teammates, all anxious to be back in the were the only ones he considered her best friends, but never knew her secret.

There was Michellea Schneider, code named Bertha, was the medic of the group. She was the cruelest person Michelle worked with, even scaring her at times, and Michelle absolutely loved that about her. She watched her torture people close to death, then nurse them back to health, then repeat the process over. In fact, she was Michelle's first pick when she selected her team.

Hector Hivers, code named Beltway, was the clown of the group. He always had a joke, no matter what, and boy, oh boy, his work with explosives amazed Michelle. He used every explosive know to man, from fireworks to TNT, and could kill an entire room of people with just a flash bang if it was needed.

Christine Yamata was the field scientist, hence her code name Four Eyes. She loved each viral specimen she's ever seen, no matter how deadly or grotesque, and knew how to carry herself with her weapons, giving her a slot in Michelle's team.

Vladimir Bodrovski, or Spectre, was the quiet one, making himself like, of course, specter. With his mask on, you knew if he was awoke or asleep when sitting down, but she's seen him shoot a man in the center of the forehead from 300 feet away at night.

And then there's Vector, who refused for anyone, even his own team, to know his real name. Everyone thinks it's because he was trained by HUNK who also never revealed his name.

Michelle's own code name was Lupo.

"So chief, when will we be dispatched?" Beltway asked, the eagerness dripping from his voice.

"I'm not sure, they said in the next hour." Michelle said as she looked over at Beltway, whose leg was shaking with excitement.

"A little eager, are we? It's just a take-and-kill mission."

"Kill, now that's the part I can't wait for." Bertha said. Michelle chuckled, rolling her eyes, before she went back to preparing.

She strapped on her bulletproof vest along with her elbow and knee pads. She holstered her Desert Eagle to her ankle and another Desert Eagle, whose magazines were filled with .50 Action Express rounds, holstered at her waist. On her other ankle and waist was a ballistic knife, which despite being illegal in the United States, was allowed by Umbrella. On her back, she had her machete strapped down one way and on the other was her Militia Rifle. She slipped on her black gas mask with red mouth holes and red eye sockets. Like all U.S.S. soldiers, on her left wrist was a hidden blade, as she was left-handed and on the other was the wrist computer, which she received periodic updates from Mission Control. Beltway once joked that she was ready to take down Umbrella if she wanted. The train skidded to a stop before the door slid open, revealing the new facility.

"WOLFPACK, come in WOLFPACK." Commander Richard said through their earpieces. He was the supervisor of the mission along with the board.

"WOLFPACK here." Michelle answered back.

"Report to Birkin's lab, your wrist computers will show you where to go." Commander Richard said before he turned off the communicator. Michelle turned on her wrist computer and followed the path until they reached their destination.

"Alpha leader, we're in position." Michelle communicated to the Alpha leader.

"Copy." He said in a gruff voice. "Standby."

There were sounds of fight before the door opened to show a man whose mask looked similar to Michelle's.

"You guys must be the new Delta team, report." HUNK commanded as they began stepping forward.

"Spectre here...all set." Spectre said.

"My name is Bertha, ready to play."

"Name's Beltway, nice to meet you Mr. Death."

"Call me Four Eyes, at your service."

"Vector here. Good to see you again, sir."

"Lupo, Delta Squad Leader. Nice to see you again, HUNK." Michelle said, finishing the introductions.

"Command," HUNK said as he contacted the superiors, "I've rendezvoused with Delta team."

Commander Richard answered back, "Understood. Now find Birkin and secure those samples. Failure is not a option."

"You heard him, let's move." HUNK said as they walked into the awaiting elevator.

"We're entering the lab of William Birkin, an Umbrella scientist attempting to sell classified samples of a weaponized virus strain to the U.S. government." Hunk explained.

"You mean the T-virus?" Michelle asked curiously.

"No. This is a new gene-altering compound Birkin's developed called the G-virus. It's significantly more powerful and he's in possession of the only known samples. There is a detachment of UCBS on site who most likely try to protect him. They are unaware of this operation and are considered expendable."

"Aren't we on the same team, why not just pick the phone and call?" Vector asked curious.

"They're mercenaries, they can be bought." HUNK answered. "We can't assume their loyalty to the company."

"So, what's the objective?" Bertha asked.

"Intercept Birkin and secure the G-virus." HUNK answered before the elevator doors opened. He gestured to Delta Team to come as they creeped into what appeared to be a lobby for Umbrella's lab, complete with a desk, a large Umbrella sign behind it and potted plants decorating the room. They walked to the large sealed door and HUNK typed in the code and turned around.

"Alright, weapons live...we're ready for action." HUNK confirmed with his calm voice.

The light above the panel went from red to green as the door slid open. They walked into the lab and descended down the stairs and were immediately were greeted with a creepy looking B.O.W.s completely submerged in a tank.

"Must the new type of B.O.W." Four Eyes said. "I wish could see them in battle."

"Come, let's keep moving." Michelle said quietly; they continued walking to stairs when a bright light appeared in front of them. The quickly drew their weapons and started shooting the soldiers on the floor above them. Delta Team expertly shoot each in the head before another wave came from the balcony of the dead UBCS members.

"Alright, let's move." HUNK said. They went to lower level only to have to kill more enemies.

"Throw a frag!" HUNK told Beltway, who threw one that took out two behind a metal desk. More UCBS members showed up on the balcony. They looked around and found an ammo stash not far from them. They reloaded their weapons and continued to fire until they wiped out this wave and prepared for the next.

"Clear." Michelle said as they descended. They were finishing the last wave of the room when an order came in.

"HUNK, Nighthawk, we've got a location on Dr. Birkin. He's just entered his lab. Get in there and obtain those samples!" Commander Richard shouted over from the control room.

"Roger, proceeding to Birkin's lab." Michelle said as they reached the large door that led the path to Birkin's lab.

"Stay focused. Birkin's already set up an exchange with the U.S. military. We may run into Special Operatives before this is over." HUNK said as he pressed in a code on his wrist computer, opening the door. HUNK ran behind a man and kicked him in his knee, making him fall to his knees, allowing the Alpha Team leader to slit his throat.

"Don't forget your training, if they get too close use your hand-to-hand combat." HUNK shouted as he and Delta Team continued down the hallway. They passed a corner where a solider popped from around the corner and knocked Michelle's guns out of her hands. He tried to hit Michelle with the butt of his rifle, but Michelle grabbed it and chucked it aside, before slamming her knee into the man's stomach. The man kneeled over onto Michelle's shoulder and his teammates noticed. Michelle grabbed her Desert Eagle and shot each member in their head. She threw the member of his shoulder onto the ground and fired three rounds into his chest, neck, and forehead. Michelle threw the empty magazine and slammed in another one as HUNK gestured for them to come.

"Let's go!" He said before they started moving. They entered what appeared to be another lobby, with more sofa's and more large potted plants. As soon as they descended the steps, a red light glowed and the alarm sounded.

"Emergency! There has been a security breach. Avoid contact with unauthorized personnel." The voice said.

"That wasn't us, we're using authorized access." HUNK said. "We might have company."

"Repeat, there has been a security breach. Avoid contact with all unauthorized personnel."

They continued walking before they came to large metal door. HUNK punched in a few codes on his wrist computer and the doors opened. They continued sprinting until they reached the next room when they heard Birkin.

"It's sheer perfection." Birkin said in a loving voice. "My precious G-virus…no one will _ever_ take you away from me." Birkin said to his virus.

"He's definitely insane." Beltway said as Michelle nodded with a sigh.

They walked to the door and opened it. On the other side was another Alpha team member waiting for HUNK. They prepared to enter when HUNK looked back at them through his red eye sockets.

"Guard this door." He commanded. "Do not let anyone approach." He said, earning a nod from WOLFPACK. HUNK turned to his subordinate and said to come with him. He and the teammate opened the door and stormed into the room.

"There he is." Hunk said as he and HUNK lowered their guns.

"So, you've finally come." Dr. Birkin said from the other side of the room.

"Doctor, we're here to retrieve the G-virus sample." HUNK tried to reason, the door shutting.

"Sorry, I won't just hand over my life's work." Birkin shot back at the men before a large bang filled the room along with rapid gunfire.

"Stop it!" HUNK shouted as the gunfire stopped. "You might hit the sample. That's it, alright. Alright, let's move out." HUNK ordered. Almost on cue, an explosion knocked everyone down on their back. Michelle quickly looked up to see Spec Ops.

"Birkin's military escorts arrived. Neutralize them!" HUNK shouted. Michelle opened fire, managed to hit two in the chest. Everyone else managed to take care of the rest.

"Heh, I would think they would put up a better fight." Michelle said, shooting one in the head.

"Throwing away their lives for an idiot like Birkin." Beltway said as he managed to blow away a few of them. One tried shoulder Four Eyes, who easily maneuvered the man into a position in which she slit his throat. They received a new update to get to the elevator. They got on and large, menacing roar came from where they left Birkin. Thankfully for them, the elevator started rising leaving that thing down there.

"Goblin Six, what's your status?" HUNK asked, breaking the silence.

"The upper levels are secure." She responded. "All above ground escape are on lockdown. Waiting on you, sir."

"Roger that."

"Alpha team, have you retrieved the sample yet?" Commander Richard asked.

"Affirmative. Heading to the rendezvous point now." HUNK said.

"Understood." Commander Richard replied, cutting transmission. The elevator reached its destination and the group walked off and walked off into the loading area. They continued walking down the hallway when another roar erupted through the facility, this time, the sounds of hits landing on skin and Alpha team members were shouting to kill it.

They ran around the corner to see a large, muscular man with a pipe was beating members of Alpha team until it disappeared into the steam. HUNK turned around from shooting at the creature and gestured them to come with him.

"WOLFPACK, let's move! Cover me!" He shouted as he ran into the room by the side. They ran behind them and Michelle swore he saw that thing looked at him. They ran into room and closed the door.

"What the fuck was that thing?" Michelle asked as HUNK turned around to face the opposite direction.

"Don't forget our objective." HUNK answered back as they opened the door to the next room. They ran down the hallway, but the large creature had returned, knocking down the entire wall.

"Scheisse, nowhere to go!" Bertha shouted as Michelle shouted a round into the thing's eye in his arm.

"His eye, that's his weak spot, aim there!" Michelle shouted as she continued to shoot there until the monster roarer in pain and fell to his knees. They ran down the hall, dodging the exploding fires and steam before managing to get into the next room. But before they could run off, the monster broke through the wall and grabbed the shocked HUNK and threw him through the hole before debris fell, blocking it.

"Run!" Michelle shouted as she grabbed his gun.

"What about you?" Beltway asked, shocked. "You can't take that bastard alone!"

"That's a order, go, I'll catch up!" She shouted as he pulled out her Desert Eagle and began firing .50 AE rounds into the giant. It managed to damage him enough to force him back, but not enough to put him down.

"Damn, he has high endurance!" Michelle shouted as she holstered her sidearm, grabbed her Militia Rifle, and kept firing for a few more seconds. Her gun ran out of ammo, forcing her retreat with the creature hot on her tail. He continued running, but, to her shock and dismay, her team was there staring at the door.

"What are you doing?! Open it, that thing is coming!" She shouted.

"No, the door is opening really slowly!" Four Eyes shouted before the growling Michelle reloaded her weapon. She turned around to see the monster walking down the hallway, focused on them. Michelle managed to shoot a few more rounds into it before the door finally finished opening.

"Go, go, go!" He shouted as they ran through the door, which Michelle hit the button, slamming down the door. They stopped and took a small breather when Commander Richard came on.

"Delta team, get out of there and regroup with HUNK!" He shouted as Michelle rolled her eyes, Yeah, as if that wasn't already an objective. They ran down the hallway, prepared for anything, but thankfully there were just Spec Ops, who they easily took care of. With no warning, a dog came from the darkened hallway and jumped up on Michelle, trying bite into her neck, buts she managed to overpower it and stabbed it in the neck with her hidden blade. Michelle got up and looked at her kill, something was off about it. It was missing flesh and was appeared to be dead well before Michelle even "killed" it. She brushed it off and continued to walk down the path. She walked through a room and ran into an ammo stash.

"Thank god." Michelle said as they started reloading. They entered a long hallway and they ran into more Spec Ops. She took out the last one and then something burst from the room and knocked him down. She looked up to Birkin preparing to smash him with a pipe. She managed to roll out the way when the giant foot hit her in the back knocking him into the wall. Michelle grunted in pain as her back connected with the wall and she fell on her side, dazing her as her head hit the concrete. She sat up on all fours before Bertha, holding back Birkin, helped her up and they ran down the hallway to another door. She pressed the button next door and it started its slow opening process.

"Damn it!" Michelle shouted. She turned around and saw Birkin slowly approaching to them. She watched as Birkin pushed everyone out of the way. He was gonna try his damn best to kill Michelle. He swung his pipe, which Michelle ducked under and withdrew her knife. Clenching it hard, she grabbed his arm and maneuvered herself to stab him in the shoulder eye. It let out an unearthly scream as it backed away and began trying to claw the knife out of its eye just as the door was high enough to crawl under.

"Come on!" Vector shouted from the doorway. Michelle slipped through and they ran down that hallway. They reached the end when a door on the side opened. HUNK stepped out and shoved them through in a hurry.

"Come on!" He shouted. "Birkin injected himself with the G-virus. There's nothing left you can do. Get out of here and make a full report to management."

"What about you?" Michelle asked.

"I lost the sample." HUNK simply said. "I'm going back for it." He was about to take off before he felt hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Michelle holding his shoulder.

"Try not killed out there." She said, earning a nod from Alpha team's leader. Michelle smiled behind her mask and closed the door, leaving one of her closest friends to fight off an seemingly invincible monster.


	2. Corruption

_**CHAPTER 2: Corruption**_

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Michelle asked Commander Richard; a week ago, during the fiasco with Birkin, the T-virus leaked out of from the sewers into the city from infected rats and they began infecting anyone they bit and so on. During their time away, the entire city began crumbling under the virus.

"To ensure Umbrella's survival," Commander Richard responded, "the story of what happened must never be told; we need to make sure the truth dies along with every scrap of evidence and survivor. Delta Team, commence Operation Raccoon City."

With that, he cut off all transmission.

"What is Operation Raccoon City?" Spectre asked his leader.

"Operation Raccoon City is a precautionary task in case an outbreak of one of Umbrella's viruses happens, we are to 'clean up' by destroying every scrap of evidence and kill every single survivor. However, since this is an outbreak of a virus that makes people eat other people, the government will most likely bomb the city. But, of course they'll send Special Operatives in to collect evidence, so we will likely have to kill them along with most survivors." Michelle explained, wiping the sweat from her forehead before placing the mask back on."So, now we wait for our orders to come in."

"So we're the cleanup crew?" Bertha asked.

"Basically." Michelle said as she sat down in the chair. Her team had just endured one terror and were about to face another. Now, their training would mean the difference between life and death. Their wrist computers beeping drew them from their thoughts. Their directions were in.

 _Go to City Hall and destroy all evidence_

"Alright, City Hall is just up ahead, let's move." Michelle said as her team started running to the desired location, their eye sockets showing them the path.

"Umbrella is making us responsible for this little 'accident.'" Spectre said, annoyance dripping off of his voice.

"Yes, let's hope everything goes according to plan." Bertha said.

"Yeah, Umbrella won't be happy with us until we convince them they aren't connected to this outbreak." Vector said.

"Command, position reached." Michelle said as they reached the end of the hallway, waiting at the door that led out into the cold zone.

"Position confirmed, WOLFPACK, proceed into the "Cold-Zone." Commander Richard said as they opened the door and went into the ghost town once known as Raccoon City. They walked into a hallway and were instantly greeted with a headless body of a woman.

"Seems appropriate." Beltway quipped before they continued up the stairs that led into the next building.

"Heard something." Spectre whispered just as Michelle raised her hand, stopping the team and going ahead.

"Be careful." Four Eyes said as Michelle nodded. She pulled out her Desert Eagle and kicked open the door. To her surprise, there was nothing in the room except for scattered papers.

"Come on, it's safe." Michelle said to her teammates. Upon reaching the other side of the room, she opened the door and a pale woman grabbed her and pulled him towards her. In shock, she instantly dropped her guns, leaving herself unarmed. Once she gained her senses back, Michelle whipped out her knife and stabbed her in the throat, ready to see the bitch drop and die. Instead the woman backed up, but looked back Michelle with a snarl.

That when she got a good look at her: she obviously was a blonde in her past before she got infected and she could see the bites on her shoulder from a human mouth, meaning she was infected by some other poor soul. Her eyes were white and glazed over and her gray skin was riddled with blue spider veins. Michelle quickly sized up herself situation, looking at the zombie and the guns had landed behind the zombie. Quickly deciding to wing it, she quickly ran for the guns, but she bent down to bite her. Michelle quickly twisted her body away from the mouth while also kicking it in jaw. Getting a firm grip on both of her guns and took aim, shooting the zombified woman in the head along with the two other zombies who appeared behind her. With a sigh escaping her mouth, Michelle holstered her Desert Eagles and reclaimed her rifle before looking over at her team.

"You could've stepped in at any time." She said, a chuckle escaping her mouth.

"Well, you handled it." Beltway joked, making Michelle chuckle as they noticed some sounds over to the right. Looking over the railing, the found four zombies eating away at a dead body. Beltway threw a frag into the group and before they could understand there were more living humans, they were blown up.

They entered the next room and cleared all of the zombies out of the room. They finished the job and as soon as Michelle touched the doorknob, it was flung open. In a second, Michelle was on top of a squirming man, knife to throat and pistol to head. When she realized the man was alive, she got off of him.

"Who are you?" Michelle asked putting away her weapons.

"Nicholai Ginovaef, UCBS D-Platoon, B-Squad." He explained, picking up his gun. "You're Umbrella's Security Service? Upper management must be in a panic if they sent you."

"What is happening is none of your concern, why are you here?" Michelle asked the man.

"My team was sent to save citizens, but there's is no time for that." Nicholai explained. "City Hall is a mess. I'm trying to find a safe zone."

"There is no safe zone. What's going on in there?" Michelle asked, curious to know what they were walking into.

"City Hall is crawling with infected and some unidentified military personnel. They're looking for something... Why? What are you doing-"

"No information that you're classified to know." Michelle cut him off.

"I say we silence him." Spectre suggested as the others nodded in agreement. Nicholai, visibly afraid, looking into the glowing eye sockets of Michelle's mask.

"Nah, he would be a waste of our ammo and time." Bertha said, shaking the mercenary's shoulder.

"Plus he's UCBS, he'll get himself killed." Beltway added.

"We've got our orders, let's move out and you, stay out of our way." Michelle warned before she and WOLFPACK continued to City Hall.

"All the best in your mission." Nicholai said before he walked in the other direction.

"The City Hall has been locked down. Assess the security room and override it." Commander Richard told them as they continued walking.

"Yes sir." Michelle said as she grabbed the right ammo from the ammo box next to the stairs. They walked up the stairs and opened up the double doors to a dark room filled with zombies. In the middle was a tree and a large hole in the roof. They were just outside of City Hall.

"Attack!" Michelle shouted as they started expertly shooting each infected in the head. Not before long, the entire area was clear.

"Let's move in." Michelle said they opened the doors to City Hall and were greeted by a flash of light, but their masks stopped them from being blinded.

"Spec Ops!" Michelle shouted as she and Bertha took cover behind a overturned desk. "Kill them all!"

The firefight lasted a total of five minutes after WOLFPACK took out both the waves of soldiers. They moved through the room to next one and too out all the Spec Ops in there easily. After investigating the room, they entered through double doors into the security room. Michelle took out the few Spec Ops in the room before Spectre went to the desk and started to override the security lockdown.

"Good, now you can access the server room and destroy all of the city's records." Commander Richard said.

"That monitor there." Spectre told them. "That is the security feed from earlier today."

They walked to the monitor as Spectre pressed the play button. It was a hallway and a figure appeared to be walking down the area. It was Nicholai! He turned around and fired a shot into his team member's knee, knocking him down as he closed the door. Two other members appeared; one ran over the wounded one and banged on the door while the other shot at something. Zombies appeared and attacked the one shooting at them as the one at the door ran and tried to climb up a pole but was pulled down by the undead horde.

"That was Nicholai and his team." Michelle said.

"Isn't that against company policy?" Spectre asked, chuckling.

"Nobody cares about dead UCBS until they attack us." Michelle said, making the rest of the team chuckle.

"Come on, let's get this over with."

Then, the double doors nearby swung open as zombies poured in. WOLFPACK took out the horde of zombies and as they ascended up the stairs, illuminated by the soda machines, they heard gunfire.

"I guess they are more Spec Ops." Beltway said as they quietly opened door. Two Spec Ops with their backs turned to the team. Michelle, along with Bertha, snuck up behind the men. Michelle wrapped her hand around the man's mouth as she stabbed a knife in his carotid artery while Bertha shot the man in the back of his head. As they walked down the hallway to their right, zombies burst through the door and nearly bit Michelle, who quickly moved her arm, grabbed her knife and jammed it into into its head. Vector shot the other one down that was stumbling up behind Michelle, shocking her at first before she noticed the dead zombie on the ground.

"Thanks." Michelle said.

"No problem." Vector said as they continued down the hall, wary of every small sound. They opened the double doors, and then descended down another zombie-infested corridor. As they continued killing the undead infected, they found more Spec Ops.

"Alright, I'm growing sick of you guys." Michelle said as she fired her Militia Rifle, taking out as many as she could. However, one snuck behind him and knocked the gun from her hand. Michelle quickly spun around and grabbed the barrel of the gun and flung it upward, avoiding the gunfire.

She ripped it from the man's hands and hit him in the head with the butt before firing rounds into the man's chest, killing him. Michelle used the man's Assault Rifle to kill off the remaining remaining Spec Ops.

"I hope that's the end of them." Beltway said before they continued and slaughtered the other Spec Ops around him. Michelle sighed as she shot the men.

How many Spec Ops are left in this building? She mentally groaned.

After finishing off the remaining opposing team, WOLFPACK entered a room where the servers were held. On the ground were the mutilated bodies of Nicholai's team.

"This must be Nicholai's team." Four Eyes said as she walked through the room.

"Something is seriously wrong with that man if he fed his own team to those things." Vector said.

"But we can't forget why we're here, take out those servers." Michelle said.

Beltway took the clip off a frag grenade as they walked out. Beltway pulled the pin from the grenade and threw it over his shoulder as he walked out. The unusually large explosion from such a small frag blasted the servers and destroyed them, leaving nothing left.

"New type of frag Umbrella's been working on." He explained to his teammates. "Nice work."

"Good job." Michelle said as they walked through the room into the next one.

"Proceed to the record's rooms and finish the job." Commander Richard said.

"Gotcha." Michelle said as they entered a blood plastered hallway. They walked down the hallway until they reached a corridor. Michelle quickly dispatched of a Spec Op standing watch. They continued down until they reached the stairs, which they quickly and quietly ascended. The stair split into two sections heard gunfire coming from both of them. Michelle sent Vector, Beltway, and Spectre to one side while she, Four Eyes, and Bertha went up the other. The ladies effortlessly wiped out the others, while the others annihilated the rest.

The two hallways converged into one room, in which many Spec Ops waited. However, they were no match for the ambush from both sides and were quickly dealt with. WOLFPACK continued their search for the record's room and when they entered the double doors in front of the Spec Ops location and finally found the record room.

"Records room found, let's get this over with so we can get out of this hellhole." Michelle said as she turned on the night vision on her mask.

"Now find that evidence and get rid of it." Commander Richard said as they quickly found a large pile of scrolls.

"I guess this is it." Michelle said as she pressed a button on her wrist, sprouting flames that instantly burned the scrolls to ashes. They continued forward until Beltway stopped them. He sprayed something from a small container on his side, revealing a red laser leading to a proximity mine.

"Apparently, the Spec Ops got here first." Spectre said as Michelle shot the mine. The found two more pile of scrolls when they cut off again by laser-trip mines, which Beltway deactivated and kept for possible later use. After that, they easily found the last two piles and had succeeded.

"Command, the evidence is gone." Michelle said as she and her team started descending the down the stairs out of the office.

"Let's get out of here before those things escapes." Four Eyes said.

They descended to find a Spec Ops weapons stash. They quickly reloaded their weapons and entered the next room. As they were walking down the stairs, they stepped onto what appeared to be a stage, they saw a figure in the light.

"Shit!" Beltway said as they recognized it as Nicholai.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you sacrifice your team, you bastard?!" Michelle shouted before Nicholai let out a long hearty laugh.

"They served their purpose most excellently." Nicholai said. "Just as you will!" He shouted as he fired at Michelle, who dodged it.

"Damn it Nicholai, get back here now!" Beltway said as Nicholai ran away. Before the agents could purse him, a inhuman mixture between roar and hiss boomed through the area before out of an open vent crawled what looked like a inside-out human with claws and an extended brain crawled out from a the ceiling vent.

"Oh no, those are experimental tyrants, they unstable and very resistant to damage!" Four Eyes shouted as she and her group opened fire. In the academy, they were called "Lickers" for their tongues. One lashed it tongue at Michelle who grabbed it and quickly twisted, pulling the creature towards her before she slammed it into the ground and jammed her knife into its brain. It howled in pain before it stopped moving.

"Let's hurry out of here!" Michelle shouted as they jumped down and ran to the door as the room started to catch on fire, which was locked.

"Shit!" Michelle shouted as she kicked against the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Beltway!"

"On it!" Beltway said as he placed charges against the hinges of the door and pressed a detonator. The charges detonated, destroying the hinges and allowing Michelle to kick the door in. The door went flying in as they ran into the room.

They walked up the stairs to find themselves in the room where they entered City Hall. They quickly ran out, avoiding the entire zombie horde, and kneeled down in the safety of another building.

"I swear, after this, I need a long vacation." Michelle panted out, earning nods from her teammates.


	3. Lights Out

**_Chapter 3: Lights Out_**

* * *

"A number of survivors in Raccoon City may still have information that could damage Umbrella." Commander Richard explained to WOLFPACK as the elite team descended upon the entrance of the Raccoon City Hospital. "We don't have time to hunt them down individually, so we're going to have you knock out a power grid that take down the city's telecommunications. We can't let anything get out that may link us to the outbreak. We're sending some electromagnetic pulse generators to use to deactivate the power plant in the northern sector of the city. A supply chopper is in bound with the generators, rendezvous with it on the Raccoon City Hospital rooftop helipad."

"Objective confirmed. Moving into the hospital now." Michelle said as she and the team entered the hospital. It was obvious they were not prepared when the outbreak happened. Wheelchairs lying on their sides, either from being tripped on or possibly thrown, papers thrown all over the floor and, of course, blood splattered everywhere. The lamps on the table were still on but the light shone in a shade of red.

"Let's go." Michelle commanded. They walked through the hallway, looking at the blood that stained the wall and floor.

"Brings me back to the good ol' days." Bertha said; the entire team stopped and looked back at the medic, who shrugged in indifference. "What?"

The team didn't respond and they continued with their mission.

"Split up." Michelle said. "Come on, Bertha." Michelle said before the two women walked to the two large double doors.

"I wonder what's in here?" Bertha asked, grabbing her Assault Rifle.

"Let's see." Michelle said

They walked through the creaking doors and closed them quietly.

"Good evening , Umbrella Secret Service." The familiar voice greeted the two. "I hope you haven't forgotten your friend, Nicholai. I see you escape my little...diversion at City Hall."

"Is he tracking us?" Bertha asked quietly.

"Must be." Michelle growled back, she was getting sick of this traitor

"Unfortunately," Nicholai continued, "my client can't have you interfering with our little side project. So, I've rigged up a few...toys to keep you busy."

Immediately, a door opened a horde of zombie poured into the room.

"Damn it!" Michelle shouted as he and Bertha opened fire into the crowd of zombies. "What's that?" Michelle asked himself as she shot the top of a pole taped to a zombie and blew the undead human along with all of them around it away.

"Well, that's convenient." Bertha said as they fired at the poles and managed to eliminate the zombie horde rather quickly. The door behind them finally burst down and the rest of the group came through.

"You both alright?" Beltway asked.

"Just fine." Michelle responded as she sighed and looked around. "I think it might be smart to stick together." She added as her team all nodded in agreement.

-10 minutes later-

It was a good idea to stick together, as they ran into more of the zombies and Lickers. After they reached the roof and the rest of the zombies lingering on the helipad were quickly neutralized.

"Command, in position, ready for chopper." Michelle phoned in.

"Roger that, helicopter near your position." Commander Richard said back just as the roar of a helicopter engine was heard.

"Finally, after this, we can leave." Beltway said.

Suddenly, almost like something shot the pilot, the helicopter began spinning out of control before slamming in the park with a fiery explosion seen from their position.

"What the..." Michelle shouted before bright lights blinked around them. "Ah, son of a-" the bombs exploded around them and the entire helipad collapsed down two floors. WOLFPACK landed on their sides, backs, or chest, knocking the air from them, but their armor prevented any breaks.

"Shit!" Michelle shouted as she stood up and observed their surroundings. The already decrepit state of the hospital didn't help cease the flames from crawling up the walls and begin to burn the hospital down. "The hospital is burning, let's get out of here!"

"Command, Nicholai shot down our supply drop." Beltway stated to the superiors!

"Do not let that bastard get a hold of those EMP charges! Get to the crash site and recover them immediately!" Commander Richard shouted, anger dripping from his voice.

Michelle broke down the door with a singular and they ran through the burning building, taking down whatever zombie stood in their way. They jumped off the collapsed section of the roof and kicked open another door to reveal a burning hallway. Spectre pulled up the schematics of the hospital on his wrist computer.

"There should be a morgue next to the loading dock!" He exclaimed said as they ran down the hallway, only for the doors to be broken down by a large, green, reptilian creature.

"What the hell!" Michelle shouted as she and her team shot at it, but it didn't do any damage. The creature jumped and swiped at Michelle with its claws, but the woman quickly blackflipped backwards. The creature continued its assault as it ran and slammed its shoulder into Vector's chest knocking him back. Beltway silently cursed before he ran up to it, dodging the claws and jamming a pack of C-4 into its chest. He quickly pushed a button as the creatures turned before the device blew up. When the explosion cleared, the reptilian BOW was still very alive and didn't seem to take any damage, actually even more pissed. Finally, Four Eyes came up behind it and stabbed at syringe into its neck before it pushed her off of its back. It set its sights on Spectre, who raised his rifle before it roared and fell to the ground.

"What the hell did you do?" Michelle asked, shocked at the effectiveness of whatever was in that syringe.

"A special concoction that can kill any Hunter in its tracks." She said before another one fell through the ceiling, glaring at them. "Unfortunately, I only brought one."

"Fuck." Michelle muttered before she pulled out her machete and stared down the creature, who charged forward and swiped with its claws with extreme speed. Michelle deflected the blow with her machete before slamming her foot into its chest, knocking the creature back. Michelle slashed forward, but the creature moved and swiped it claws again, but Michelle anticipated the move and dropped her machete ducked below the creature and fired three shots with her Desert Eagles into its stomach. The creature roared in pain as it stabbed down but Michelle rolled away from the creature and grabbed her machete and sliced forward horizontally. For a second, both combatants were still before creature's upper torso slid back, severed from the rest of the falling body.

"Wow, now I remember why you're the leader." Beltway stated for the shocked group.

"I try my best, now let's move out." She said as they exited the morgue and finally left the devastated hospital and began towards the crash site.

-5 minutes later-

After encountering a few Spec Ops and surprisingly no zombies, they reached the gate of the park. Flaming debris littered the park while smoke completely blocked the view of everyone.

"Let's find another way." Michelle said as they walked down the alley between the wall and another fence. They finally found a hole in the wall low enough that they could climb through it.

"Alright, I could be wrong…again but it might be a good idea to split up." Michelle suggested and they nodded. They broke into the same groups as before and searched. Bertha and Michelle occasionally stumbled upon some zombies, but not a threat.

"Found one." Bertha said as she grabbed the strap hanging around it. She handed to Michelle, who wrapped it around her shoulder.

"You found one too?" Beltway asked as he and Four Eyes came walking over with a mine also. Vector and Spectre also appeared empty-handed.

"Alright, that's two, where's the last one?" Vector asked before WOLFPACK continued their search until they came to a gate to a mansion. They opened it and looked to see Nicholai standing in the window with a sniper rifle.

"Take cover!" Michelle shouted just as he fired a shot. They quickly took cover behind walls of a garden bed.

"I see a door over there, and if you can distract him, I can plant an explosive." Beltway suggested. Michelle nodded and stood up and fired her Assualt Rifle, but Nicholai ducked. The firefight between the two forces dragged on for a few minutes before Michelle's patience finally broke, evident by her vicious attack on an approaching zombie.

"How much longer, Beltway?!" Michelle shouted.

"Just give me thirty more seconds!" Beltway shouted back, and in thirty seconds guaranteed, the door blew off its hinges.

"Damn you!" Nicholai shouted as he disappeared from view again. They took the opportunity to enter the building. The room was large and had a grand piano with multiple bodies lying against it. They walked through the doorway and entered what looked like a chapel. They shot the trip mine and grabbed the last EMP mine, sitting on the altar.

"Command, we've secured the mines, mission update requested." Michelle updated as he opened the door leading to the back of the building.

"WOLFPACK, management is not sure what is motivating Nicholai, but he seems to be working for ulterior motives. We'll keep looking into it, but the mission still stands."

Crimson Heads appeared, but they were quickly neutralized. The back of building had a benches splattered with blood and the gates stopped the infectees from getting to them from the other side.

-10 minutes later-

"We've reached the power plant." Michelle told Command as she snapped the last Spec Ops neck, who was begging her to live. They entered the double doors and continued into the power plant until they found the generator room. They found an ammo stash and quickly reloaded. When they entered the room, which surprisingly didn't have any Spec Ops.

"Alright, we've entered the generator room."

"Copy that. Plant the EMP charges on the generators and knock out the power grids." Commander Richard told them over the radio. Spectre walked up to the control panel, typed in a code, and the generator raised up.

"Spec Ops!" Bertha alerted them as eight Spec Ops ran in from the entrance. One ran behind Michelle and elbowed her in the side of the head, but instead of harming her only make her turn around before she backhanded him with the pistol before she slammed her fist into stomach with all of her strength, making the Spec Op fall to his knees. Michelle slammed her knee into his chin, killing him. With the last of the enemy forces done away with, Beltway planted the mine and set it up. Spectre typed in the commands to the second terminal.

"I'm done playing games with you Security Service dogs. Time to finish this." Nicholai shouted as he appeared from the railing above them, playing the same game he was with them at the mansion. The second generator began to raise as an elevator opened up with a whole group of Spec Ops running out.

"What the hell is this, an ambush?" Michelle shouted as she shot a soldier in the chest and stabbed another with her hidden blade. Meanwhile, the last generator rose from the floor and Beltway finished putting in the commands and grabbed his remote.

"Let's move!" He shouted to his team. Michelle finished the last Spec Ops and ran to leave when a fist collided with the front of her mask, knocking him down. Nicholai's foot stomped on her chest before he aimed his pistol down at her forehead.

"Time to take out the threat." He said before Michelle pulled his leg off of her chest, bringing him down.

"Get out of here!" Michelle shouted to her team. They nodded as Michelle turned around to see Nicholai, reaching for his knife.

"I don't have time for this." Michelle said as she pulled out her machete and ran at the Russian, slashing down, but Nicholai dodged it and slashed horizontally at her waist but Michelle deflected it with her blade, slashing with her Ballistic knife, which caught the Russian's sleeve, but didn't break skin. Michelle didn't waste anytime, expertly slashing at the Russian, who was struggling to deflect the hits before Michelle faked him out and swept his legs from under him. Nicholai fell and Michelle stabbed down with all of her might, but Nicholai rolled to the side and the blade went through the floor.

"Hah, it seems you underestimate your own strength." Nicholai said as he shook his head in mock disappointment.

"I still have this left." Michelle said as she reached for her Ballistic knife in her ankle sheathe.

"Hah, like that will be much no..." He said before Michelle pushed a button and the blade shot forward, hitting Nicholai in the kneecap. "Fuck!" The former UCBS agent cried in pain as he fell down, the 5-inch blade lodged in his knee. Michelle smirked behind her mask as she withdrew her machete and looked at the man.

"What are you going to do now, I'll never beg." Nicholai growled in spite as Michelle walked away from him towards the elevator and looked back at Nicholai.

"I didn't expect you to." Michelle simply said with amusement in her voice before she pushed the button and the door opened to reveal a mass of zombies, all who smelled the blood coming from Nicholai's knee. The man screamed as they all charged at him before Michelle ran out, savoring the sounds of flesh being torn apart and Nicholai's gurgled screams. As she made it outside, her team waited for him as Beltway pressed the button and the sound of the EMP mines exploding flooded the area before an almost quiet hum was all the lights in the city completely shut off.


	4. Gone Rogue

_**CHAPTER 4: Gone Rogue**_

* * *

"Delta team," Commander Richards told the waiting WOLFPACK, "the corporation has used the outbreak in Raccoon City to deploy a prototype of our most powerful and responsive B.O.W. to date: the T02. Codenamed: Nemesis. It's on a mission to kill the remaining members of S.T.A.R.S."

"Why are you telling us this?" Bertha asked.

"It has been damaged and is no longer responding to commands. We need you to relocate and repair it."

"And how do we go about repairing this B.O.W?" Michelle asked.

"First you'll need to secure a working NE-a parasite. We identified one inside of an Umbrella facility nearby."

"Understood." Michelle said, putting a finger on the button on her wrist computer, giving her the directions. "We will take care of it."

"How does Umbrella facility still have power?" Bertha asked. "We shut down the power grid."

"All Umbrella facilities have their own power source, so BOWs don't get loose because of a small power surge." Michelle explained as they walked outside of the safe house and immediately were greeted with a mob of the T-virus infectees.

"How many people were in this damn city?" Vector asked as they expertly shot down each one.

"Spec Ops ahead." Specter informed before they reached a raised platform and saw the undead sniped off.

"Damn snipers." Beltway said as they gunned them down also, along with a mass of zombies. They reached the end of another platform only for flood lights to fill the area.

"It's a setup, hide!" Michelle shouted as Spec Ops filled the area. Michelle before she hid shot an explosive tank and wiped out most them, and Specter took out the last two. After detonating the mines set up along the platform, they walked towards the gates...of a cemetery.

"You have got to be kidding me." Four Eyes said.

"This is the quickest way to the location of the B.O.W." Michelle explained. "Beltway."

"I have feeling something bad is about to happen." He said as he planted an explosive and blew the gates back.

Almost immediately as they stepped inside, a horde of zombies appeared, running towards the loud sound.

"I knew it." Beltway said.

-10 minutes later-

After the war between Wolfpack, zombies, and Spec Ops, the Umbrella operatives walked up to the large Umbrella storage facility, named P-15B Facility. There was a singular light illuminating the side entrance next to a dumpster.

"This is it." Michelle said. "I hear gunfire inside, probably some Spec Ops and infected. Let's go."

They moved past the trucks to the loading dock and a panel with a red light glowing from it. Michelle pressed in the code and the bay doors began to open. They quickly stopped but conveniently left enough space for the zombies to crawl from both inside and outside.

"The motor blew the breaker. We have to find the breaker switches." Specter said.

"You find them, we'll hold them back." Michelle said as she fired a round into a zombie's head.

Specter nodded and went to find the breakers, Michelle grabbed her knife and shoved it into a zombie's brain while Four Eyes threw a pheromone to distract them over to a location. When they all gathered, Beltway blasted them with a frag. After which, the doors opened and the team ran through it and closed the doors. They took out the few zombies in front of them and started their trek through the maze of boxes.

"What are in these boxes?" Four Eyes asked.

"They contain many of Umbrella's files of B.O.W.s." Michelle explained.

"I would never think Umbrella would leave their work left out in the open like this." Vector said.

"They don't. They're in code that only the superiors know, so to us they would look like cooking recipes."

As they walked up the stairs, they heard gunfire and yelling. By the time they got there, only one Spec Op remained and a bunch of zombies surrounding their meal. Michelle shot the man in the head to save him the pain and walked up the catwalk to their location. They walked into a room littered with paper and corpses along with the sound of gunfire.

"Command, we have reached the warehouse." Michelle informed.

"Good," Commander Richards responded, "there should be a terminal inside. Use it to gain access to the B.O.W. programming facility."

"Roger that." Michelle said as they walked and reached the terminal which Specter turned on and pressed in a few codes.

"Security override, complete." Specter informed before a portion of the wall opened to reveal an elevator.

"That's useful." Four Eyes said as they walked into it and rode down to the lab.

"This is the facility where we program the highest grade B.O.W.s with the NE-a parasite before sending them into the field." Commander Richards spoke through their earpieces. "That T-103 is failed experiment. You'll be extracting the parasites from its brain to implant in Nemesis. Collect the necessary component."

"Ohh, sounds like an operation, this should be fun." Bertha said.

When the door opened they walked into the control room, completely bare except for an ammo box, which they restocked their weapons with before contiuing into the next area, a suspended platform with multiple BOW chambers hanging around them. They encountered a few zombies, scientists who were unfortunate enough to deemed as liabilities and infected to ensure their demise, who were easily dealt with. After that, the next room was lab. They looked through a window and saw the zombie inside be taken over by a spider crablike creature.

"Ah, look at it." Four Eyes observed in her usual tone of admiration for BOWs.

"This is one of our most secret facilities. And it contains some of our most dangerous specimens. Exercise extreme caution." Commander Richards commanded. They walked the lab, their eyes scanning the room for any loose BOW. After descending a few flights of stairs, they got to what looked to be a surgical setup with the T-103 lying on the table motionless surrounded with lasers, possibly to ensure their containment.

"It is turned off...right?" Beltway asked.

"I hope so." Michelle answered. They walked down the aisle and found a zombie containment field, also surrounded by the lasers, but they were quickly sliced to bits upon crossing through them. Michelle walked to the switch and flipped the lever, turning off the lasers.

"Now find a large syringe." Command said as Bertha walked in one of the containment fields and grabbed the large syringe.

"Now carefully extract the NE-a parasite from the T-103's cerebral cortex." Commander Richard quickly added as all eyes turned to Bertha.

"So who will do the honors?" Bertha asked at the stares. "Why me?"

"You were a nurse." Beltway said. "Don't tell me you are scared."

"No I'm not." Bertha said as she grabbed the large syringe. They went to the downed Tyrant and jabbed the needle into his skull before she pulled the plunger it as the syringe filled with blood. Michelle could have swore she heard the creature grunt, but she didn't pay it any mind. Maybe her mind was making things up from the nervousness of being around on of these.

"Alright, we've extracted the parasite." Michelle informed.

"Good, now locate the rogue Nemesis and repair it." Commander Richards instructed.

They heard a inhuman screech and turned around to see spider crablike creatures emerging through the vents and taking over the zombies.

"Well, looks like we're going to have to fight our way out." Specter said.

They blasted past zombies, spider crablike creatures, and the combination of both before they reached the door, Michelle pushed the button but it released a buzz.

"Keycards required." A computerized voice told them.

"What cards?!" Michelle asked in a combination of rage and frustration.

"Shit!" Commander Richards shouted. "There are three black cards required to open the door. I'm sending you their locations."

"Captain!" Beltway shouted. Michelle turned around only to be backhanded by a very large hand into the wall, knocking. She shook away the stars in her head and moved from a big boot to her head. She looked up to see the T-103, very much alive and moving.

"You said it was shut off!" Michelle shouted at command.

"It was!" Commander Richards shouted back. "Get the cards and get out of there."

Wolfpack scattered and after a moment of confusion, the Tyrant went after one of them. Michelle ran to the original container of the zombie-spider crab combination. She opened the door, quickly blasted the creature down with her machine gun and grabbed the keyboard off the panel.

"Got one, what about you all?" Michelle asked.

"I have obtained one." Bertha said.

"I am close to it." Vector said. "Got it."

"Let's go." She said as she ran out the room and into the chest of the tall, pale Tyrant, who picked her up by the head and raised her off the ground. Michelle did an upward kick and knocked the B.O.W. back before spin kicking it in its chest, knocking it back.

"Captain, where are you?" Four Eyes asked.

"On my way." She said as she found them and scanned the cards. The door opened and they ran in.

"There are two console to the door, we need to activate them." Michelle said as the locations appeared.

"On our way." Vector and Bertha announced. They ran to the door and the room started filling with zombies.

After a few minutes, they reached the open door. The next room was filled with zombies, but Wolfpack avoided them and ran for the elevator. They made it and the doors closed just as the zombies began to swarm around them and the car rode back up.

"We don't get paid enough for this." Michelle said.

"I heard that." Commander Richards said.

"I know." Michelle responded, making the others chuckle.

The doors opened and they walked to through the already open doors. Curious, they looked over the edge and saw Nemesis in the middle of the room. It glanced at them before the Minigun in its hands started spinning.

"Duck!" Michelle shouted as they ducked just barely before the machine gun rounds as they flew above their heads.

"In its damaged state, Nemesis will attack anything." Commander Richards informed as the entire squad rolled their eyes.

"Would've been great intel about a minute ago; how the hell do we fix it?" Michelle asked as she looked at the giant creature, currently shooting away at Spec Ops.

"You'll need to disable it first." Commander Richards answered.

"Sounds easy in theory." Vector deadpanned.

"It is." Four Eyes said. "This thing is supposed to be able to walk away from a direct blow of a RPG to its face."

"Is there any weak spot that would be good to know right about now?" Beltway asked as Four Eyes sighed.

"Sorry."

"Lovely; scatter, see if you can find something to take it down." Michelle ordered.

Everyone scattered around the room and reloaded their weapons. Michelle climbed onto the boxes and reached the platform and took cover behind steel crates with Bertha on side of her. They both fired at Nemesis, which only served to make it annoyed. The BOW aimed the Minigun at them and fired, but, thankfully, couldn't pierce the crates. A zombie tried to bite Bertha but Michelle shot it. They continued firing at him until Michelle's gun abruptly stopped.

"Damn it, my gun jammed." Michelle growled as she threw her Assault Rifle at Nemesis, hoping for some effect. The gun hit him and he turned towards them with his machine gun. She unholstered her Desert Eagles and fired at BOW before its attention was taken by a frag thrown by Beltway. Approaching Spec Ops joined the fight, but they were also began to attack Wolfpack.

"Lupo, watch out!" Bertha warned as Michelle turned around and sidestepped the soldier trying to slam the butt of his sub machine gun at Michelle. Grabbing the back of his collar and pulling him back, she ripped the machine gun from his hands and observed.

"Not exactly what I would use, but it works." She said as she slammed the machete into the Spec Ops stomach and twisted it. Michelle removed it and grabbed all the clips off the soldier he could before returning to Nemesis. The large B.O.W. was still showing no signs of damage or strain from the battle.

"Goddamnit, when will this thing give?" Beltway shouted as he threw a frag over and watched it detonate along with a gas canister in front of the Nemesis…it literally was pushed back a few steps.

"Just keep it up, it'll give up eventually!" Spectre shouted back, ducking to dodge the gunfire.

Michelle thought about it and threw one of knives at the BOW, which instantly .

"Oh fuck me." Michelle growled as she continued to fire at Nemesis.

"Will you keel over already!?" Vector roared as he fired a round directly into the creature's head. Beltway quickly grabbed his newly acquired grenade launcher and launched one at the creature, which hit directly, but had no effect whatsoever.

"Well fuck!" Beltway shouted. "This thing just won't give up!" He shouted as he blasted the B.O.W. with his shotgun again.

"Keep trying, he's bound to give in soon...I hope." Michelle shouted as she loaded another clip into her sub machine gun.

"I think I have the solution." Spectre yelled across the gun fire before he opened a crate to reveal a RPG-7 and quickly snatched it up and aimed.

"Everybody take cover!" Michelle shouted as Spectre launched the rocket at the Nemesis, which grabbed the rocket in mid air and was holding it.

"You've got to be fucking me." Michelle said as he took aim and fired a round at the rocket, which exploded in the B.O.W.'s face. Even after that, the creature didn't seem injured until it fell onto one knee.

"Now!" Michelle shouted as Bertha jumped the railing and landed near Nemesis. She grabbed the needle and slammed into Nemesis's neck. It groaned before it collapsed.

"Well, that was easy." Michelle snarked as she reloaded her weapons.


	5. Expendable

_**CHAPTER 5: Expendable**_

* * *

"Wolfpack, management needs you at the Raccoon City Police Department. Umbrella had a secret arrangement with Police Chief Brian Irons guaranteeing the cooperation and discretion of the Police Department. It has come to our attention that he has compiling information implicating Umbrella in a variety of..."morally questionable" activities.

"He knew about the T and G viruses and the experiments?" Michelle asked, not wanting to beat around the bush any longer, still a bit sore after the Nemesis battle.

"Exactly." Commander Richards replied. "He may be looking the information to extort Umbrella. Get rid of his intel and make sure there aren't any police officers left to report anything. The prospect of extraction is high if the mission is a success."

"Roger that, we're on it." Michelle accepted.

"Good!" Commander Richards said. "Time is a premium, so get a move on, Wolfpack! Over and out."

-1 hour later-

Wolfpack entered the police department, checking for B.O.W.'s and police officers.

"Command, we've entered the police station; no sign of survivors." Michelle reported as they walked down the hall.

"The intel you are looking for is in the Police Chief's office. Take care of it."

"The intel should be in here somewhere." Michelle said as she went through the desks. She quickly found it and set it ablaze. "There, now we can get out of this shit-hole."

"It's about time, management has been getting nervous. That should be it for Raccoon City." Commander Richards said. "No one is left to expose us. Now get out of there and we'll send your extraction."

The team walked out and walked out of the room to see a Licker standing there, it's tongue lashing in the air.

"Damn it." Beltway said before he threw a frag and in a second the Licker was gone. They ran down the hall and ran pass the Lickers and zombies until they reached the Raccoon City Police Department lobby.

"Ghost, watch out!" Bertha shouted as Michelle dodged the razor sharp tongue of a Licker before she grabbed it and severed it with her machete, pissed that it seemed everything wanted to go down before she got out of here.

"Run, we're almost out!" Michelle shouted as Wolfpack dodged the countless zombies and Lickers in the room. They climbed down the ladder and ran across the lobby and opened the door to see zombies and a chopper hovering. Quickly shutting the doors and killing off the zombies, Michelle kicked open the chained gate and was about to board when a loud sound and a flash of light caught her attention. She quickly turned to see an explosion before the helicopter began to lift off the ground.

"What the fuck, Command!?" Michelle shouted at Command.

"Delta Team, your priorities have changed, extraction postponed. Get over there and investigate that crash site."

"What, that could be anything!" Four Eyes shouted.

"Management doesn't have any more patience for this!"

WOLPACK, though very much pissed, started toward the crash site, killing off the zombies the sound and light that both the helicopter and the explosion brought on. Michelle stabbed a zombie in the eye before she saw what she hoped she would never have to see during this entire time. A man with brown hair, maybe blond, standing there wearing a Raccoon City police officer uniform. The cop quickly noticed them and aimed his gun at them, noticeably scared.

"Identify yourself!" He shouted.

"How about this?" Michelle shouted, raising her gun aiming at Leon, her laser dot focusing in on his forehead. "Never mind, die!" She shouted as she fired, but the cop dodged it and ran away into a garage before the door quickly shut.

"Find that cop and kill him!" Commander Richards growled.

"The tanker is in the way, we have to go around." Spectre said as he pushed a button on his wrist computer and began to open a nearby garage Zombies began to come out of their hiding holes and attack.

"Spectre, hurry!" Michelle shouted as she and the rest of team bean to open fire on the oncoming zombies. The door began to open and when Michelle walked up to it, a zombified hand grabbed her boot.

"Damn it!" She shouted as she smashed her foot into its head, crushing it. When they were cleared out the zombies in there that the cop somehow managed to bypass, they entered the garage. The door closed behind them and they caught the cop off guard. She tried to shoot at the police officer again, but he noticed before Michelle could pull the trigger and shot her in the chest. Luckily, Michelle had been wearing Umbrella quality bullet proof armor and only felt a sting.

"Stop shooting at me!" The cop shouted. "I'm not of those things!" He shouted before he ran through a door and closed it. Michelle ran after him and attempted to open it but the door was locked and possibly bolted. She began to knock it down when a familiar hiss sound through the air. Lickers came through the vents and crawled across the ceiling.

"I'm really not in the mood for you right now." Vector growled.

A tongue lashed at Michelle who grabbed the tongue and pulled the Licker towards her and furiously stabbed it through the heart. After defeating another Licker swarm, their earpiece quickly buzzed on.

"Management has run out of patience, we're going to plan B." Commander Richards growled. "Delta Team, you're on your own."

The garage door opened and they quickly slaughtered the zombies behind the door.

"Did we know about a plan B?" Beltway asked.

"No." Michelle answered. "But we'll finish this job and sort it out later." She commanded with a sigh but she couldn't shake the pit in her stomach from the tone Commander Richards had.

-10 minutes later-

After fighting snipers, Spec Ops, and, of course, zombies, Delta Team reached a building.

"We have to find a hideout now." Michelle said.

The sound of a helicopter filled the air as they began to run.

"An extraction?" Bertha asked and through the dark skies, helicopters appeared with large capsule devices being carried. They hovered above them and they could see that it was not an extraction. A lock was heard disengaging and a capsule fell through the air & into the concrete, along with another on a car.

"Oh no." Michelle said as they opened and a Hunter jumped on her. She tried to roll over and gain her momentum, but it was already slashing at her head and neck. Spectre appeared behind and stabbed it through the head with his wrist blade. "Thanks!" Michelle said as Spectre quickly pulled her up and they saw the rest were just getting started.

After killing the Hunters and the zombies, WOLFPACk ran though an alley and reached the Stagla Gas Station; they started shooting down the Spec Ops stationed there. More hunters came, leading Michelle and Delta Team to have retreat to a nearby garage.

"Why would Umbrella do that?" Beltway asked.

"They're trying get rid us." Michelle answer as she walked into the other room, dodged the zombie, and shot in the head with her Desert Eagle with deadly precision. "They're ensuring there won't be any witnesses." They checked the room and alleyways when they found more Spec Ops.

"I'm getting sick of this bullshit!" Bertha shouted.

They slaughtered their way through the soldiers and when they began to leave, more Hunters. After they were finished along with a few more Spec Ops, they finally found a barber shop.

"We can hide out in there." Michelle said as she began to open the door when something big landed behind her.

"Lupo!" Beltway screamed as she turned around and was bashed to the side, skidding to a stop. She looked past the stars and saw a T-103 in front of her preparing to stomp on her. She dodged the big boot and tried to aim her gun before the creature grabbed her and threw her headfirst into an abandoned bus. Michelle fell and looked to see another T-103 heading towards.

"Oh shit." Michelle said as she grabbed her Desert Eagles and began to fire on the Tyrants along with her teammates, but it didn't seem to do anything to the giant tyrants. One towered down on Michelle who pulled the triggers and heard a dreaded 'click'.

"Fuck me." She muttered before a big boot knocked the breath out of her and a furious punch knocked the woman into a gate, almost breaking her spine. The creature came near her before Michelle slashed at its boots with her machete, but it didn't stop it for kicking her further away into the bus again. Michelle growled as she coughed up blood, which trickled through the small holes in her mask. She clenched her teeth in effort to bear the pain as she tried to sit up, but her body gave out and she fell back down.

"Not now." She told herself to no avail; Bertha ran up beside her and laid her hand on her back while firing off shots from her Glock 20.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just fine." She said sarcastically as she used the bus and Bertha's hand to pull herself up.

"Just try to stay alive." Bertha said as she ran back to help Beltway, who was currently using his grenade launcher to try to force one of the Tyrant back. He looked just in time to see Four Eyes continue to fire shots into the creatures head before a click could be heard. Pouncing on its opportunity, it quickly picked her up by the her head and Michelle could see that its was beginning to close its fist.

"Four Eyes!" She shouted as her blue eyes began to glow red. "Fuck it!" She said as she said as she seemed to teleport into a black mist and reappear in front of the creature to deliver a savage kick that knocked the tyrant back and made it release Four Eyes. Michelle jumped up and, with a powerful right hook, knocked the creature's head from its shoulders. The Tyrant, after knocking away Bertha and Specter, looked over to see his twin's headless corpse collapse to the ground.

"What the hell?" Beltway said as he witnessed his captain run forward with great speed and appeared in front of it. The BOW threw a punch that caught with one hand. The tyrant tried to retract it, but Michelle's grip held strong before she slowly began crushing the creature's hand. Frantic, the tyrant threw another punch that also caught and she began crushing. After a few second, she released the mangled hand and ran up the tyrant's torso before flipping in air to connect a double-axe handle, destroying the creature's head. Blood, brain matter, and skull fragments flew around as the creature fell to the ground, twitching. Michelle sighed before her eyes turned back to blue and she looked over at the shocked teammates of hers.

"I have a lot to explain." She sighed.


	6. 2nd Chance

**A/N: I usually don't like to involve politics in my stories, but this is important: on today, the FCC has chosen to destroy the open and free Internet as we know it by gutting Net Neutrality laws in place. If you want to help keep the internet as it is, without package deals and greedy corporations, please text "BATTLE" to 384-387! Also, call your state representatives, US citizens, and tell them to vote in a Congressional Review to overturn today's vote! Tell them to join the multi-state lawsuit currently being put in place by the N.Y. Attorney General, already almost 20 states strong! We can keep our voices heard in spite of today's vote, we just need to keep fighting! Thank you!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Second Chance**_

* * *

Michelle pulled off her helmet and sighed as she removed her wig and hair cap, allowing her small black afro to breathe. After getting to the barbershop and barricading it, she knew it was time to come clean with her team.  
"So, want to explain what just happened?" Vector asked as she sighed once more.

"Yeah, it might be best to start with this." She said as she turned around and put a finger to her eyes. She touched them before pulling out black contacts and, lifting her head slowly, revealed her red, catlike eyes. All of her teammates gasped in shock.

"What the hell?!" Beltway shouted as Michelle looked curiously.

"What are you?" Spectre asked. "One of Umbrella's experiments?"

"No, I am not." Michelle answered before she sighed and looked at them with a sigh. "My parents were top researchers for Umbrella I was a kid when my parents were killed in a car accident and I was placed in an orphanage that was run by Umbrella. There, I was placed in a secret program that took children of people with exceptionally intelligent parents and was raised to be the best of the best of the top best. Then, when I was 18, I took a flu shot and, after a few months, I was changed into this." Michelle said she reapplied her black contacts.

"Whoa." Beltway said absentmindedly, his mind completely blown. He always felt it was weird that Michelle could do unbelievable feats of strength, feats that seemed almost impossible to an ordinary person. "So you're like that Captain America guy?"

"Somewhat, and the reason I didn't tell you all was because I didn't want you into danger your lives, this is is a very dangerous secret, guarded heavily but now that they've abandoned us, hey what's the use?"

"You have a point." Four Eyes said as Michelle sat down in a chair with a sigh.

"So now you know the truth and I hope you all can forgive me for lying to you for so long, but this conversation must be saved for another time." Michelle said as she covered her face with her hands in aggravation.

"You're right." Vector said. "What are we going to do about Umbrella?"

"I don't know. The last team they abandoned was never heard from again." Michelle lied, she knew what happened to them, but preferred not speak about it.

"I think I may have a solution." A woman's voice said through their speakers.

"Angela?" Michelle asked, her head immediately perking up.

"Who else would this be?" She asked sarcastically. "Now, I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that management wants you dead by any means necessary."

"Great." Michelle said, throwing her hands up in the air. "What's the good news?"  
"There may be a way for you to earn your way back into management's good graces." She explained as the team all quickly exchanged a look.

"How is that?" Bertha asked.

"The US government managed to slip a few more Special Ops into the city just a few hours ago."

"So? We've encountered dozens of them." Beltway replied with a scoff.

"No, these Spec Ops will make the others look like Boy Scouts. They were trained to be the best of the best of the best and could've taken on all of the soldiers you've taken very easily. So they're taking out all of Umbrella's forces left in the city and are a major thorn in Umbrella's side. If you take them out, you're guaranteed that management will forgive you…well, for the most part."

Michelle thought about, she honestly didn't want to be involved with Umbrella any longer, but they wouldn't last much longer with all of these B.O.W.'s coming after them like Umbrella has sent. Sighing, she looked back at her team with a small smirk.

"What do you guys think, do you think you can hang with me a little bit longer?" She joked.

"Of course, enhanced human or not, we're still a team and we will stay by your side." Bertha said, with the other team members nodding.

"Well, let's go get them." Michelle said as they left the barbershop.

-30 minutes later-

"Alright, they should be close." Angela said over the speakers. They were following the US comms feed, that the special operatives were in the general vicinity and they could see, from the line of dead unndead, that they were on the right track.

"So they're really...strong, correct?" Spectre asked.

"Extremely." Angela replied. "But if you all play your cards right, I think you have a shot."

"Copy that." Michelle said. "We'll try out best."

After a few more minutes of walking, they turned down an alley and came upon a zombie trapped between two cars, trying to claw its way to its prey. Michelle raised her gun to shoot it, but Four Eyes quickly halted her.

"This may be the best time to collect samples." Four Eyes explained as she walked up to it and pulled out a small kit. "Plus, it may help me make pheromones to attract the dead away from us."

"Alright. Catch up when you're done." Michelle told her and she nodded before slamming the viral gun into its mouth and typing a few commands on her wrist computer. They continued walking before Michelle raised her hand, halting her team, before she turned around.

"Alright, we can set up an ambush since they're close by." Michelle said as her team members all nodded. "Spectre, go up to the roof and be our visual, we don't want a surprise attack; Beltway go set up explosives, if we're lucky, we'll blow those assholes up without the need for a fight; Vector, stay with me." Everyone gave a quick nod before they quickly vanished off to their positions. Continuing the down the alley, Michelle once again raised her hand to stop before she turned around. She heard that trash can lid move a bit and she gestured for Vector. Both of them flipped their vision to infrared and saw two heat signatures.

"A few stragglers." Michelle chuckled under her breath before the trash can flew towards them and the hidden cop took off down the opposite side of the alley.

"I love runners." Vector said as they took off after them

"Anyone who sees these two cops, kill them!" Michelle shouted to her team before she fired at them, but missed. They quickly passed the preoccupied Four Eyes, still refilling her pheromones with the struggling zombie.

"No time for samples, Four Eyes!" Michelle shouted over her shoulder as she and Vector continued after the cops, jumping over a trash can. Vector aimed and took a shot, but the cops ran to the right.

"Ah, shit." He cursed in aggravation.

"Go, go, go!" Michelle shouted before they both ran off after the cops. Michelle opened her wrist computer and connected directly to Beltway's mask.

"Beltway, cut them off!" He shouted.

"On it, Lupo." Beltway answered, placing a laser mine on a dumpster. "Hahaha, boom."

Michelle quickly connected to Spectre's comms and commanded, "Spectre, cut them off."

Almost immediately, shots were fired from the roof and, while the first few deflected off of the cars, one hit the cop on the leg. He fell while the other cop kept running until he hit the trigger on the explosive, blowing him to bits. Bertha came from behind a car and struck down, but missed her target and lodged her machete into a car. She tried at first to retrieve it, but it was firmly stuck. The cop took advantage of her distraction and limped off as the three USS members followed him down the alley. They jumped the railing into a dark parking garage, switching on their flashlights and slowing down. The room was quiet dark and quiet slightly as they continued looking through the garage. They looked to see his blood trail continued straight ahead into the garage.

"If he keeps bleeding, he going to attract the entire neighborhood." Vector whispered.

"Quiet, I hear him." Bertha silenced as another sound was heard and all the operatives aimed their flashlight in that direction...to reveal a mob of zombies dining on a poor souls' flesh. One had ripped the finger from a dead man's hand and looked to them before dropping the finger to snarl at them.

"Fuck." Michelle said as they began shoot down the zombies that surrounded them. After shooting a zombie that was too close for comfort, she saw a moving figure out of the corner of her eye open a door.

"There's that cop!" She shouted as she and the other two dodged the zombies and ran out. As they converged on the cop, who tripped on a pipe, the entire team came together above him.

"Is it it him?" Bertha asked. Michelle roughly grabbed his head and pulled back, observing his face.

"No, it's another one." She sighed as she pulled out her red and black Desert Eagle, which made the cop whimper.

"Hey, this is quarantine zone!" A voice shouted to them. They looked up to see a man with a group behind him walking towards them. He was dressed in cameo fatigues with a large machine gun in his hands. "Identify yourself!"

A gun click filled the air. "Don't take another step." Vector said as he faded back into view.

Michelle chuckled as she aimed the gun at the cop's head and fired. Vector took a shot as well, but the man dodged it swept his feet from under him. Vector quickly kicked the man's gun, dodging the shot, but the man blocked with his gun before pushing his gun upward and kicked him in the stomach. The man bent down and Vector spin kicked him in the stomach disappearing. They are as a good as Angela painted them out to be Michelle thought before she looked back at her team.

"Kill them all." Michelle ordered as she raised her sub machine gun and fired as the group took cover behind abandoned cars. A moment later a girl with a large machine gun ran forward began firing at them; Vector took a few hits that knocked him out of his invisibility, forcing him to take cover beside Michelle and Bertha. The fire fight between the two teams continued as Beltway took a bullet to the shoulder.

"Ah son of a bitch," Beltway shouted before he pulled out a frag, "right back at ya." He threw it and it landed under the car the man Vector fought hid. He noticed and ran but the force of the explosion that blasted the car into the air, knocking him down. He recovered, and after holding an approaching zombie as a shield, hid behind a large car with two others. With their enemy cornered, they began to start closing in on them.

"Four Eyes, you have any pheromone bombs?" Michelle inquired the woman behind her.

"Yeah." She said as she threw them at the cars, trapping the Spec Ops with the zombies.

As they approached the Spec Ops and began killing off any zombies in their way, a sniper took aim from the roof, but the zombies still provided a perfect shield. All of their wrist communicators beeped with a message from Angela as Michelle looked over to Four Eyes.

"We have a T-103 Tyrant approaching." Four Eyes informed.

"Just what we need." Michelle sighed as a government barrier to their left began to buckle as something hit it. Another hit and a car flew though it, after bouncing a few times, and hit the Stagla sign. The sign began quickly crumpled towards WOLFPACK.

"Move, move!" Michelle shouted as it fell, the force knocking her away and the dust kicked up blinded her. She quickly got to her feet and, upon hearing heavy footsteps and heavy breathing, looked back to see a very angry T-103 Tyrant glaring at her.

"Fuck!" Michelle screamed as she fired at the Tyrant to no effect which charged into her and connected with a solid punch to her temple, sending her flying into the passenger side of the car headfirst, dazing her. The government operative noticed the USS soldier's limp body and looked to see the T-103 with a look of fear. The woman with the large machine began firing at the tyrant before it lifted a car and stared at the operative who fought Vector, all no avail (they were firing at his bulletproof jacket).

"Oh shit." Was his last words as the T-103 slammed the car into him, crushing him underneath it. His arm, raised at first, quickly fell limply as blood began pooling around the vehicle.

"Dee-Ay!" The woman shouted, drawing the Tyrant's attention. "Take this!" She shouted as she ran at the Tyrant and slammed her foot into its chest to no effect. Michelle, having finally shaken the birds from her vision, was quickly aided by Vector.

"Lupo," Vector said as he kneeled down by his leader and helped her up to her feet, "you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Michelle answered as she watched the girl fire her machine gun at the T-103. "Idiot, she should fire at its head, not the jacket."

"It killed the one I fought; shame, I could've taken revenge." Vector joked as Michelle looked over at him with a small chuckle before realizing something.

"Angela," Michelle talked onto her communicator, "why is there a T-103 here?"

"Umbrella must've sent it before you got there." Angela said. "Get out of there and it'll kill them."

"Good advice, but I don't think we'll receive the credit." Vector replied as Michelle nodded.

"True enough, but I wouldn't mind some popcorn right now."

Meanwhile, the woman was so caught up in her rage she didn't realize that the Tyrant had not taken any damage. When she did notice, the Tyrant was right upon her, quickly grabbing her head.

"Hey, let her go!" The black man said as he began firing at the Tyrant, trying to get him to release her, but to no avail.

"Damn it!" He shouted as he threw a pheromone hoping to distract him, but the Tyrant kept steadily adding pressure onto the girl's skull, in which there were loud, wet "pops" echoing from her head.

"Help me!" She shouted as her ears began to pour out blood. "Damn it!" She said as she pulled out a frag, removed the pin, and quickly slammed it next to its just as her skull popped like a grape in the Tyrant's massive head. The frag quickly went off, exploding the gigantic B.O.W. head into nothing but grey matter and blood.

"Talk about killing two assholes with one stone." Michelle said with a small smirk as she turned to the black man. "Hate to kill a fellow brother, but…" she said as she shot him in the head, "orders are orders." Suddenly, a gunshot echoed from the air, a sniper shot.

"Ah!" Vector screamed as a sniper bullet ripped through his thigh. Michelle turned around and flipped back to thermal scan, scanning where the rooftops for a signature. Very quickly, she found a blot.

"Found you!" She said before she grabbed Vector and dashed him behind a car as another bullet deflected off the ground. From the amount of blood pooling from the wound, she could see it probably hit an vein. She quickly tore off some cloth from her arm and wrapped it around his leg, slowing the blood flow. "That should help for a few minutes, I'll get Bertha to stitch you." She said earning a nod from Vector.

Michelle took off to see Bertha fighting a bald man. She knew she needed some help when he dodged her hit and slammed her face into the wall of another semi. She walked behind the man and clicked the hammer back behind the man's head.

"Stop right there." She commanded as the man froze. Michelle fired off to the side. He turned around to retaliate before Bertha stabbed him in the back and it came through the front.

Michelle stared at the fading light in the man's eyes and said "I missed on purpose." Michelle said before Bertha withdrew her machete and the man fell to the ground. "Go help Vector; I'll take of the rest of the Spec Ops."

She nodded and rushed off to help Vector while Michelle did a sweep with thermal vision. After spotting two heat signatures, she sped into the building, up the stairs, and into the rooftop entrance. Charging through the door, Michelle quickly snapped one of the snipers' neck but couldn't find the second sniper. She looked around the roof slowly before her gun was knocked of her hands. An invisible spin kick knocked her back at a bit before she dodged the other punch and flipped the invisible human around. She tried to stab with her wrist blade, but the figure spin kicked the knife, breaking her hidden blade. The invisible figure then flipped and wrapped their legs around her neck and pushed her down to the ground. The figure began bashing in her mask but she grabbed their arm and threw the person into an air conditioning unit. The invisibility sparked off and the invisible woman was revealed. Like Dee-Ay, she wore army fatigues and had various patches and holsters guns around her figure. Michelle growled as she charged at the woman but she flipped above her and, with a roundhouse, kicked her further into the vent. She pulled herself out and dodged the shot fired at her and pulled the gun from the Op's hands. She quickly threw it to the other side of the building. She cursed as she kicked her in the shin, knocking her down and spin kicked Michelle in the face, but she caught her leg and threw to the other side of the roof. She rolled and jumped back up to her feet. Michelle was already running at her and threw a punch, but the operative dodged it and pulled Michelle closer to her, sweeping her legs and slamming her down with an elbow to her throat. She quickly pinned her arms to her sides and chuckled as she trapped the USS agent.

"Now let's see what you look like." She said with a smirk as she grabbed the bottom of her mask and pulled up, slipping it off.

Damn it Michelle thought to herself.

"You know, if you weren't the enemy, I would like to get to know you." She said with a smirk. "But sadly that won't happen." She said as she lowered her head to her face, which gave Michelle the opportunity to headbutt her, knocking her off.

"Sorry, but seriously not my type." Michelle said as she pulled out her other Desert Eagle. She pointed it at the dazed woman, who looked up just to see Michelle fire her gun. After finding her other weapons, she hopped off the building's edge, landing on her feet, and returned to his team to find them all waiting.

"So they're dead?" Vector asked, now standing on his newly crutched leg.

"Yeah, they're dead." Michelle answered. "You hear that Angela?"

"Yeah, I heard you." She said. "I'll inform Management ASAP, but you may want to keep hanging low for now."

"Roger that…and thank you." Michelle said as she cut off her comms.

With that Wolfpack hid out in the building waiting for any signs of communication.


	7. Redemption

Sorry for the long wait, but between 18 hours of classes this semester, the debate team, working my church's media department, and having a job, let's just say I was busy. BUT, now I have more time and expect the next and final chapter by Saturday!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Redemption**_

* * *

"Delta Team, come in, over." Commander Richards said over the radio, raising all of WOLFPACK's heads.

"Delta team, reporting." Michelle growled in response.

"We've been impressed by your actions." Commander Richards said over,

"I don't give a rat's ass about-"

"Management may have been a bit too quick to judge your unit..perhaps too harsh."

"Damn straight." Beltway cut in.

"Therefore, we have reluctantly agreed to your request of extraction." Commander Richards said, making all the team's eyes go wide in shock. "However-"

"Fucking course." Michelle said, throwing his hands in the air.

"-to carry out your wish, you will need to deal with spies that have infiltrated our laboratory facility. Your new objective is to get to the facility, identify the spies and kill them. Transmitting coordinates."

"You need give us answers, why did you-"

"Terminating transmission, Command out."

"Don't you dare hang up on me, you son of a bitch!" Michelle roared to radio silence. Growling, she slammed her hand against the wall of their new hideout, cracking the plaster. "Damn them."

"So what do we do?" Vector asked.

"Well, I guess we should do the mission, since is our only way to get out of this hellhole." Michelle said as she and WOLFPACK began to move out.

* * *

-15 minutes later-

"Do you really think we can trust those fuckers at HQ?" Beltway asked as Spectre typed in the code to enter the lab.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out once we take care the intruders." Michelle answered when the doors began to open.

"For the record, I think we should make them pay." Beltway said to which Michelle turned around.

"Oh don't worry, we will." Michelle promised as they turned and walked into the transportation area. Immediately, the sight of half eaten bodies scattered the floor across the facility. Michelle spotted a few zombie turned employees and the team opened fire on the group. With the boxes and large crates blocking them from going in a straight path and the only option being to climb through a maze of trains, they elected to climb atop the trains and mow down the zombies from a safe distance. Once all of the infected were seemed to taken care of, they hopped down to hear the voice of a man they wanted to strangle.

"The elevator have been sabotaged." Commander Richards informed. "You'll have to use the train elevator to access the lower levels."

Michelle walked to the console beside the giant pit of an elevator shaft and switched on the elevator. A loud sound echoed from the pit as the elevator rising up through tunnel, the sound of snarling intermingled with it. Turning back, they found more undead, attracted by the sound, began pouring from the broken doors and open trains

"How many people worked in this damn facility?" Michelle asked as she and the team continued to mow down the seemingly infinite crowd of undead. Michelle peered back to look into the progress and saw more infected on the elevator, waiting to come up. Michelle sighed and unpinned a grenade from Beltway's side. Quickly throwing it, the explosion took out the remaining zombies and the herd on their floor quickly thinned out. With the undead taken care, they got aboard the elevator and Spectre activated the lift from his gauntlet.

Taking a small moment to catch their breath, they quickly were alerted to a howling coming from below the lift. They looked to see Crimson Heads affected a small area underneath the lift.

"Beltway?" She inquired as he threw another frag into the area and quickly cleared the area. Once it was level, the lift stopped and they looked at Spectre.  
"There are small incremental places for it to stop. I can't activate it from here, so we'll have to find it." He informed as Michelle looked over and found a small panel. She walked over to it and pressed a flashing green button, activating the lift once again. As they continued to descend, they heard the moans of the regular zombies and a chattering sound.

"I'm thinking that Umbrella set us up." Four Eyes quipped as the lift stopped before zombies and the crab-like parasites crawled from a small room to the side.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Vector responded as he dodged a lunging creature and slammed his machete into it, slicing the parasite in half. Michelle, growing angrier by the second at both the lack of description of just what they were walking into and the constant halts, holstered her gun and flash-stepped towards a parasite-controlled zombie. She slammed her hand into it, sending the creature flying into a wall, killing it. Michelle slammed her foot into the other, instantly killing it as well. Beltway fired his shotgun into the head of the last, killing it. Searching the small room nearby, she found the console and pressed the flashing button again. She quickly got back to the elevator just as it began descending for the final time before the team finally reached the laboratory.

Stepping off the lift, Michelle looked down the hallway to her left and caught a red figure that quickly ducked behind boxes.

"First trespasser found." Michelle reported to mission control before the mines activated. "Cover me, I'll get her." Michelle commanded to nods of her troops. They blew the first two mines and Michelle hid behind some more crates. Michelle stood and fired some shots at the spy, who fired back. However, over the sounds of gunshots and bullets ricocheting, she heard the distinct sound of metal bouncing on the floor towards her. She looked to her left just to see a red grenade slide its way next to her, courtesy of the spy.

"Incendiary!" Michelle shouted as she jumped forward over the crate to the next one before the bomb exploded, creating a wall of fire between her team and her.

"Looks like it's just you and me!" The spy shouted from the down the hall, making Michelle chuckled at her comment.

"That's all I need!" Michelle responded as she detonated more mines. She flashed forward, dodging the bullet whizzing around her. She took temporary shelter behind the last crates before she would be at the spy's location. She looked back to see her team extinguishing the flames. With Spectre detonated the mines in front of her with his hacking device, the spy quickly ran out of the door as it slammed behind her.

"After her!" Michelle shouted as the team jumped over the crates and got to the door. Spectre quickly inputted a code on his gauntlet and the door finally slid open. As they began to run through into the suspended platform, automatic gunfire ceased their movements. "These fucking Spec Ops!" Michelle roared as her eyes began to glow behind the colored contacts, creating a reddish tint in her black eyes. She hopped above the railing next to the three frozen Spec Ops. Taking advantage of their shock, Michelle delivered a spinning-heel kick to the first one in her path, sending him careening over the railing and down the dark abyss underneath them. Michelle dodged the bullets fired at her with invisible speed before slamming her palm into another Spec Op, sending him falling to his death as well. With one left, Michelle looked at him with a smile before dashing forward and sending her hand through his stomach effortlessly. There was a death gargle emitting from the dying soldier's throat before Michelle hoisted him up and threw him off to join his comrades. Her team walked up behind her as she began to shake her hand free of blood and viscera.

"Wow." Beltway muttered as Michelle chuckled and withdrew her weapon.

"You humble me." Michelle joked before gesturing for them to follow her into the doorway the Spec Ops emerged. Quickly finding it, they discovered another elevator that they were instructed to ride down.

"I swear, if this goddamn elevator stops every five seconds too…" Bertha growled before Spectre activated it. There was a hum of power before the lift began descending down the shaft. So far, so good on the elevator until a snarling above them took away their attention. They looked up to see Lickers descending down the shaft towards them, their long tongues extending from their mouths.

"Come on!" Michelle cried before the team began firing at the creatures with everything they had. By the time the creatures reached the lift, they had only killed five of the eight that emerged. Michelle dropped her guns and dashed forward, slamming her hand into one's brain and immediately exploding it before performing a drop kick onto another lunging Licker's chest, knowing him back. She quickly performed withdrew her machete and flipped in the air, slicing another lunging Licker in half and impaling the dropkicked Licker to the wall. Walking over to the struggling creature, she slid her machete up, cutting the creature in half from the abdomen up as well.

Before they could relax, the familiar sound of snarling, growling, and chittering sound filled the shaft. They could see that the floor they were stopping on was covered with zombies and parasites. An ever-present nuisance, but WOLFPACK easily put them down and found a weapons cache. Once they were finished reloading and restocking, Spectre opened the door to the next room. Immediately, a bright orange glow filled the room as WOLFPACK looked forward with both annoyance and dull surprise: this new room was ground was literally lava. They continued up the walkway and got to the hanging platform. A roar caught their attention as a green blur hopped onto the platform and cut them off.

"Of course, what would kind of party would it be without Hunters too?" Four Eyes mused as she fired her newly acquired shotgun at the creature, but the mutant reptile didn't even flinch. Three more hopped up from the platform as Michelle looked towards WOLFPACK and nodded. Beltway disconnected a blue grenade from his belt and threw it forward. Unlike the others grenades, it exploded in a white light upon impact, quickly blinding the mutant reptiles.  
"Go!" She commanded as Spectre opened the door to the other side and the team clamored through with the Hunters began regaining their eyesight. Once the last member made it through the doorway, one of the Hunters looked towards them and prepared to jump. "Close it now!" At the click of a button, the door slammed closed just as the Hunter reached the doorway.

However, before they could all take a collective sigh of relief, "Warning, installation self destruct sequence engaged. All personnel are to evacuate immediately." A computerized voice warned.

"What the hell is going on?" Commander Richards roared over the speaker as WOLFPACK opened another automated door. "Why is the self destruct sequence active?"

"I don't know, it's your goddamn facility!" Michelle roared back, her limited patience with Umbrella finally disintegrated.

"Get to the control room!" Commander Richards said before he ended the transmission.

WOLFPACK, now slightly panicked from the alarm echoing across the entire facility, ran up the stairs and found the control room at the end of a hallway. Spectre typed in a few commands and activated the camera across the facility. However, due to the self-destruction protocol activated, only two of them actually transmitted live broadcast to them. The first monitor showed Hunters breaking from their containment tubes, only serving to make Michelle sigh in extreme annoyance. This mission was gonna be the death of her…not literally. However, the second showed a T-103 being knocked back by shots being fired by…

"It's that cop!" Bertha announced as everyone's anger only served to rise.

The cop shot the T-103. in the head once more before it flipped over the railing and fell into the lava below.  
"Get a close-up on those two." Michelle commanded as Spectre typed in a few more commands before the broadcast shifted to a closer angle. The cop went over to the spy they'd fought earlier and they seemed to say a few things as she laid across his knees. They kissed, making Michelle's eyebrows go up, before she went limp in his arms. He shook her before he realized what had happened. Laying her down, the cop stopped and looked back at her one more time before running off the platform.

"If I actually did not have a bad experience with both of them, I would be a bit more sad." Beltway said to the collective nods of agreement from his teammate.

"We've identified the police officer as Leon S. Kennedy. He's already gained to classified areas of the facility and is likely in possession of sensitive information." Commander Richards said as WOLFPACK looked around the control panels, but turned up nothing."Shut down the self destruct and kill him by any means necessary."

"We can't disable the self destruct, it's locked behind an impenetrable firewall." Spectre answered as he and the team opened fire on the horde of zombies rounding the corner upon exiting the control room. "We don't have time to break through it."

"How the hell did this happen?! You let that cop get away and now he's ransacking our facility?! Kill them! Kill all of them!"

"So kill the cop that got in because your security systems are bullshit, gotcha." Michelle fired back, no doubt pissing off Richards.

"They're in the power room! Go now!" There it was.

"Roger that." Michelle answered as she kicked down the double doors with all of her strength. With the doors open to the B.O.W. testing facility, the undead turned to WOLFPACK, who took them all down with nominal effort. A Hunter emerged from the tube, Michelle used her machete to slice off its head before it could realize it. They ran up a set of stairs, avoiding the shambling undead before another Hunter emerged from its tube. However, with it focused on the shambling undead, WOLFPACK to advantage to continue up the second flight of stairs. When they finally reached the exit, Spectre opened the door and slammed it down once everyone was inside.

"Find the intruders NOW!" Richards screamed over theirs coms once they made it the official lobby of the building.

"Well, we're kinda busy with _your_ B.O.W.s right now." Michelle growled back as the team made their way up the ladder. Finally reaching the area below the platform where the video had taken place, a Hunter lunged and pinned Michelle to the ground.

"Not in your dreams, ugly." Michelle quipped as she forced the mutant up with her own strength and kicked down into the lava. Reaching the ladder, they climbed to the area and saw there were only Crimson Heads occupying the platforms.

"Damn, he's gone and where's that spy?" Michelle asked as she sliced off the head of a Crimson Head with her machete. Still searching, WOLFPACK ran into another storage room only to find it devoid of life as well. It was obvious that this wild goose chase was turning out to be fruitless. "Command, this is hopeless. We have to leave now; best chance is Leon already has and if he hasn't, he's definitely going to die." Michelle said as her team walked to the elevator. Suddenly, a loud roar filled the storage facility along with a loud thug, like something heavy jumping on the platform, making WOLFPACK look at each other before rushing to the lift.

"Fine, evacuate the facility now." Commander Richards commanded as they boarded the service platform and activated. As the lift began to rise extremely fast until the roar they heard before sounded again, this time like it was at the bottom of the shaft. Four Eyes glanced down and went pale fast.

"Holy fuck, that's a T-103 without its power limiter." Four Eyes informed as the giant, glowing B.O.W. used its claws to quickly scale the shaft before jumping up onto the platform. The lift stopped and Michelle looked towards the console.

"Weight capacity exceeded. Please remove the source of the weight to continue." A mechanized voice sounded from the console. Michelle sighed before she looked over to Bertha.

"Lupo?" Bertha asked before Michelle gave her her submachine gun.

"Hold this for me." She said before she took of her mask and cracked her neck. When she reopened her eyes, they began to glow a fiery red. She ran to the T-103 with astounding speed which swiped its claws, but Michelle flipped onto his hand and used the momentum to deliver his heel to its jaw. The creature stumbled backwards, trying to regain its senses from the kick before Michelle delivered a strong spin-kick to the Tyrant's exposed heart, weakening it.

"Now fucking die!" Michelle screamed, slamming her hand through its heart and outside its chest. The creature roared in pain as Michelle twisted his hand and ripped it out. With one final roundhouse kick, she kicked the dying Tyrant down the chasm. As soon as the Tyrant's weight was gone, the lift began moving back up. When the platform finally reached ground level, WOLFPACK immediately began scrambling to the door out of the burning building. Finally reaching it and exiting, they turned to look back and see it collapse within itself.

"Goddamn it, is that it?" Beltway asked with a small glare.

"You didn't have to kill the Tyrant, it could've pro-

"Don't even finish that sentence right now." Michelle warned Commander Richards. "We'll continue to pursue Leon S. Kennedy, but we'll need some assistance. The bastard's proven to be more cunning than I would give to a regular cop."

"We've elevated him as a priority target; he must not leave this city alive. You better hope there is a way to fix this because if you don't." Richards warned as Michelle looked at her team and nodded.

"Roger that." Michelle replied back with a small smirk behind her mask.


	8. End of the Line

**_Chapter 8: End of the Line_**

* * *

"Come in, Delta Team." Richards commanded through the exhausted WOLFPACK's comms.

"Delta Team, reporting in." Michelle radioed back, waiting for an answer on where that damn cop was and when could they get out of this hellhole.

"Command has accommodated your request to locate priority target, Leon S. Kennedy." Commander Richards said as they reached the outside of the building they used a hideout. "Standby."

For a minute, WOLFPACK stood by, awaiting some type of response.

"Do you think they abandoned us again?" Beltway asked as Michelle shook her head.

"They've seen what Leon can do, I doubt they would try to leave him die by B.O.W." Michelle answered just as the comms came alive again.

"Delta Team, we have just intercepted a distress call from that police officer, Leon Kennedy." Commander Richards informed. "He's with two other survivors: Claire Redfield and Dr. Birkin's own daughter, Sherry. We've zeroed in their location in Lonsdale Yard."

"The old shipment yard?" Michelle asked.

"Precisely. Military forces are already en route to their position. Some are the absolute best, including some help. Apparently, Sherry was infected with the G-Virus and was given an antigen. The vaccine was lost along with the lab, but the antigen is still inside her. Neutralize Leon and Claire and deliver Sherry to Umbrella. This is your last chance."

"Objective confirmed." Michelle replied. "WOLFPACK is on the move, over." Michelle said before she ended the transmission and looked at her team. "Let's get this shit over with, move out." Michelle commanded as the rest of her team nodded.

* * *

When they arrived at the flaming gate that once was the entrance to the Lonsdale Yard, the team began looting from a nearby weapons cache. They were preparing for a war that determined whether or not they would be able to leave this place with Umbrella or by themselves.

"Can we trust them?" Vector asked as he prepared his submachine gun and restocked his pistol clips. "We need to have a backup plan in case Umbrella decides to screw us again."

"I already have one." Michelle said as she looked back at him before cocking back the barrel on her Desert Eagle. "But for now, let's get to the targets."

With that, they hopped the fence and landed on the ground and began walking, carefully inspecting the flame-illuminated area for any type of movement that would alert them to either a zombie or a hidden officer, meant to blow their entire operation at any time. When they reached a crashed truck, the corpse in front of its grill, probably the driver thrown from the shattered windshield, rose up only to be put back down with a shot to head, courtesy of Michelle. They, however, did take note of the sound of a familiar growling and roaring. They quickly rounded the corner to see a few zombies aimlessly wandering around. However, before they could take a few steps, sniper gunfire cut them off. However, one more shot disconnected it and dropped it down, effectively cutting off WOLFPACK's path. It only took a few seconds for Michelle's mind to register what just happened before the sounds of quickly approaching infected filled the area.

"We walked into a damn trap." Michelle roared before Crimson Heads appeared. Michelle quickly slashed off the head of an approaching zombie before gesturing to the open way to their right.

"Beltway, Vector, you guys head that way; we'll thin this out and catch up." Michelle commanded before Bertha fired her shotgun in the crowd, mowing down a number of the undead creatures. Hearing more gunshots, Vector came through Michelle's comms.

"I found our sniper, he's right above you all." Vector informed as Michelle looked up and saw him standing atop of two stacked shipping containers.

"I got him." Michelle quickly flash-stepped up the first and halfway up the second containers before catching the ledge. Flipping upwards, she caught him in between her thighs and twisted, snapping his neck instantly. Michelle dropped down before climbing up the dropped tanker after helping the rest of them team, sans Beltway and Vector, up. Reaching a set of stairs on the right of the crate, they took care of the few zombies that awaited them down there.

"Come on, short cut!" Vector shouted as they reached yet another pair of stairs and climbed to the top of the crates, Michelle slicing through the few zombies that awaited them while Spectre took out the snipers. WOLFPACK proceeded down the stairs to find another large herd of zombies, but they were dispatched with a frag grenade. Stopping her team, she peered across the corner before noticing two Spec Ops. She quickly holstered her gun before climbing up the containers and sneaking across them towards the soldiers. Once in position, she jumped down, smashing her leg into one of them, instantaneously shattering his vertebrate. Before the other Spec Op could react to his partner's death and Michelle's sudden appearance, the Umbrella operative tore his gun from his hands and shoved it into his gut. With the barrel piercing out of his back, the dead soldier fell down. The rest of WOLFPACK walked up and they walked through an empty train.

Running through the open yard, they felt like…something was off. They got their answer when they heard a loud voice scream, "Claire, fire!"

They saw a woman emerged to their left, a Penn Arms grenade launcher in her hands aimed directly at them.

"No, you don't." Vector warned.

"Hi, there." Claire responded before firing off a grenade towards them. While the others ducked for cover, Michelle quickly took aim and fired, detonating the grenade in the air.

"Here's another!" She shouted before Michelle lowered her gun and grabbed hold of it, quickly slowing its flight towards her. Leon and Claire exchanged a look before they ran off, escaping view.

"Goddamn it." Michelle said as she began to go after them, but shots bouncing off the box next to him. "God-double-damnit." She said before she saw an opportunity. "Four-Eyes, pheromones!"  
Taking the grenades, Four-Eyes threw them over to the Spec-Ops, quickly turning the herd on them. With the zombies pre-occupied, WOLFPACK snuck past the slaughter along the tracks, finding yet another empty train they were to climb through. Finding themselves between two unmoving trains that extended down like a long corridor, they found another ammo caché. Refilling what little they needed to, they proceeded down the corridor of trains, killing the zombies crawled from underneath the trains, probably from the herd they avoided. After detonating laser trip mines, Richard radioed in, "The US government is already closing in, you're running out of time. Take care of Claire and Leon and find that little girl."

When they reached the end, they were greeted to the sight of a mob of the undead trying to get past the barricade.

"More Spec Ops are moving in on your position." Commander Richards informed. "They're here to evacuate the survivors. Don't let them interfere!"

"Copy that." The team echoed as they began mowing down the zombies, trying to get to the barricade. Leon emerged from the top of the platform, holding an RPG-7 in his hand and aimed it at the WOLFPACK.

"You guys are Umbrella, huh?" Leon shouted as he took aim. "Here's my message to Umbrella!" Leon fired it, but Michelle quickly caught and held it. Still trying to hold the RPG, she saw Leon aiming at her with a sniper rifle.

"Distract him!" Michelle growled through gritted teeth as Spectre aimed up at him and fired a warning shot that scraped his arm, causing him to lose his focus just long enough for the rocket to give up. Michelle, casting a death glare up at the troublesome cop that could kill a thousand B.O.W.s, looked over at the barricade, the Spec Ops desperately holding off the swarm of zombies.

"I've grown real sick of this shit." Michelle growled as she threw the grenade towards the barricade, quickly destroying it and killing many zombies and Spec Ops. Leon took note and quickly disappeared behind the crates. They also saw a ladder that led directly up to Leon's platform.

"Lupo, you head up there! We'll handle it down here." Vector said to his leader, who gave him a curt nod.

Leaping off and bouncing off the shoulders of a Spec Op, distracting him enough to be knocked down and bitten into by a zombie, onto the ladder. Quickly climbing up before any of the Spec Ops could shoot her, she arrived to the eerily quiet platform with plenty of crates to hide behind.

"Leon?" Michelle called as she quietly walked past crates, checking for any sign of the troublesome cop. "If you come out, I promise I won't kill you quickly." She reached the final crates of the line, the only place possibly he could be hiding up there. Taking a breath, she quickly jumped in front of it and fired off many bullets…into the air. Leon came from outside her view and double-axe handled the assault rifle from her arms. Caught by surprise, she quickly found herself being knocked back by a kick, but she was able to kick Leon's pistol from of his hands, leaving both combatants unarmed. They stood for a second, staring each other down while waiting for the other to strike.

Michelle went for the first strike, throwing out a left hook that Leon easily dodged then responded with a gut punch. Michelle felt the wind knocked out of her before she head butted Leon, knocking him back into a crate. Michelle unholstered her Desert Eagle and aimed down at him before he did an upwards kick, knocking the gun into the air. Leon punched with a left hook, but Michelle blocked it and slammed her palm into his chest, feeling the satisfying crunch of a broken rib.

Knocking him back a bit, she looked to see her Desert Eagle lying on the ground behind her. She quickly went for her gun before aiming back at the officer, who'd retrieved his gun and was doing the same.

"I'll give it to you, you're far better of a combatant than most cops I know." Michelle admitted, the mask hiding her cocky smirk.

"I'm sure most cops also don't have to fight off Umbrella's cronies." He fired back, still glaring at her with great intensity.

"Such fire, I love that in a combatant, but you know what I love more?" A brief pause as she contemplated her next move before she found it. "Watch that fire die out!" She shouted as she swept at Leon's feet, but he must've anticipated, given that he stepped back and aimed at her. Flashing out of the way, she holstered her pistol and went after him unarmed. Quickly flashing towards him, taking in his surprise, and punched out. Leon bent back before Michelle took the gun from his hand, her true goal, and slammed it against the metal crate, shattering it to pieces. He quickly dodged a few more punches, surprising Michelle at his nimbleness. However, she also didn't see him remove a small blue object from his pocket and unpin. He quickly dodged a punch before he jumped back. Looking down, she saw a flash grenade before it exploded, knocking her back and blinding her. Unable to see for the time being, she was able to see Leon aim a kick to her chest, once again knocking the wind from her before unsheathing her machete. She recovered her sight just as he stabbed it through her gut.

"Ugh!" She groaned as the cold metal sliced its way out of back.

"You show off too much." Leon spat down at her body However, with her down, the police officer withdrew her machete and threw it off the balcony to the ground. "Now time to deal with your teammates." He said as he retrieved her automatic rifle and walked over to the ledge. Looking down, he saw that most of his guards were dead or zombified and that Umbrella's operatives were closing in on him. Taking aim, he failed to notice the shadow looming over him or the woman leaning over his shoulder until he felt a presence. He looked to the right and saw the red eyes of Michelle's gas mask staring back at him.  
"Ah!" Leon screamed, backing up as Michelle turned to look at him. "But-but-but-but I-I-I-I killed you!"  
"Well, you're not the first to stab me through the stomach, but I would say the first to actually use my own machete to do it. That'll earn you a slow death." She said as she aimed her Desert Eagle down at him and fired into his side, making him groan as he held his bleeding abdomen. Deciding to try to make a run for it, he quickly got up and began to run towards the ladder on the opposite of scaffold, but Michelle flashed next to him and tripped him. The woman chuckled as her team climbed the ladder, having taken care of the zombies for now. All of their guns trained on them, they soon realized they were going to finally be able to get the fuck out here. All they needed now was Sherry.

"Where's the little girl?" Vector asked, but Leon looked past him. Michelle looked up to see Claire and the girl up there.

"Oh, somehow I completely missed them." She muttered to herself.

"Claire, take Sherry and get out of her!" Leon called out at the roof.

"Leon, no!" Claire shouted.

"If you don't bring that Birkin girl over here, we'll take our time with this fucking cop." Michelle demanded as her team aimed their guns down at him.

"Go!" Leon shouted as he stood up, but was quickly pushed back down to his knees by Beltway.

"Don't hurt him!" Claire shouted. "Alright, we're coming."

"Hurry it up!" Bertha shouted as the two disappeared from view.

Leon looked up at his captors, still clutching his side and began to stand once more. "Why are you doing this?" Leon inquired. "For Umbrella? Money? Huh? What's in it for you?"

WOLFPACK looked at them then looked towards their leader, who usually would deliver a sarcastic answer at this moment. However, she was quiet, just staring at the cop.

What was in it for them? As long as she worked for Umbrella, she'd never known them to just abandon a team like this. And, even if they had in the past, there was only one possible answer as to what happened to them. Of course, going against Umbrella would be like going against her life up until this point: they were responsible for everything she was today.

"What is in it for us, Lupo?" Beltway cut into her thoughts as she looked over to them.

"Yeah?" Bertha chimed in as Michelle looked over to her. "Whose to say that they won't kill us the second we return?"

Of course they would, they'd never let something like what they were being blamed for. And, even if they did somehow decide to let them live, they were probably going to be demoted so far down the food chain, they'd have to live at Umbrella HQ to have a sustainable place to live. Fuck it.

"Alright, we're here." Claire called out, walking from the entrance with Sherry's hand in hers. Michelle aimed her Desert Eagle at them before gesturing for them to head over to Leon. They quickly obeyed the unspoken command from their captors, watching her movement with great fear before helping Leon to his feet.

"Delta Team, what is your status?" Commander Richards asked over their earpieces, breaking up the tension in the air.

"The targets have been apprehended." Michelle said, not taking her eyes off her targets.

"Eliminate them and bring us the girl." Commander Richards said.

"Sure, we'll do that. But first I wanna renegotiate with our deal." Michelle fired back, shocking her teammates. They knew she had a plan to hurt Umbrella somehow for coming after them, but this? This might as well be instantaneous death when they returned back to HQ.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Commander Richards growled in fury.

"Dumbass, don't you remember leaving us for dead and sending your B.O.W.s to kill us? That alone should quadruple the pay." Michelle growled. "I also require an evac chopper sent to our location right fucking now."

"You must be out of your mind! We're not negotiating with you." Commander Richards growled back. "Finish your mission!"

"Finish it yourself, consider our contracts terminated, effective immediately." Michelle said. "But I will say thanks for these custom weapons, I'll make sure to take good care of them."

"Then you can die with Raccoon City." Commander Richards warned as Michelle let out a laugh so sarcastically biting, it made her teammates chuckle at it.

"I'll take my chances; after all, who's gonna stop us? You?" Michelle inquired before she cut the transmission.

"W-w-why didn't you kill us?" Leon stuttered, making Michelle chuckle at them.

"Have you realized you three are some of the few survivors of this city?" Michelle said as she holstered her weapon. "If the world knows what truly happened here, it'll send Umbrella six feet under for sure."

"So you're letting us live?" Claire asked as Michelle nodded.

"Yes, consider yourselves lucky." Bertha said.

"Plus, they betrayed us already," Michelle added, "you weren't the leverage we thought you would be. They stung our hands once, we're not going to let them do it again."

"So what will you do now?" Leon asked as Michelle, even through the mask, gave him a look of pure sarcasm.

"We'll try to escape this city, and I advise you do the same." Michelle explained. "From the chatter we've heard, they were only keeping this city alive just to ensure that you all survived. With your protection detail dead, they probably think you are to and see this as a lost cause. A lost cause means this city is going to be leveled soon." With that, she and Delta Team turned around to leave.

"Wait, take us with you!" Claire said, making them turn around and stare at the trio.

"Why?" Spectre asked, bewildered.

"We can't make it out of the city by ourselves and if what you said is true, then we need help in getting out here too."

Once again, all eyes turned to Michelle, who sighed and nodded.

"Thank you." Claire said as the trio followed closely behind the group.

"We'll have to find a car." Four Eyes recommended. "It'll be fastest way get of here."

"We just need one that will be large enough to hold eight people." Michelle said as they looked over and saw a large 16 wheeler truck. The windows on it were shattered, but it seemed to still be in working order. "That might work." Michelle said as she and Bertha climbed into the cabin and, after pushing the dead body out of the driver's seat, found the keys still in the ignition. Cranking the key, they tried four times before the engine finally turned over. "Seems like our luck is turning."

Bertha loaded everyone into the back of the truck, after it was emptied of just enough stuff for the rest to fit into the back. Quickly pulling out of the shipping yard, Michelle drove through anything in her path: cars, zombies, military boundaries until they were finally out of the city by dawn.

The truck, having endured much abuse prior to and after being commandeered ended just as they reached original military checkpoint. Exiting the vehicle, WOLFPACK and the accompanying trio couldn't help but glance at the once thriving city now reduced to a burning ghost town, black smoke still pluming to the sky.

"Well, we're finally out of that nightmare." Michelle mused before looking at everyone who came with her. Before she say anything else, she was cut off by the roaring of a helicopter engine above them. The helicopter quickly landed near them and three army soldiers hopped out, their weapons trained on WOLFPACK.

"Put your weapons on the ground and hands on your heads!" One of the troops demanded as Michelle sighed before she nodded to her teammates, doing as they were told. They quickly were cuffed while the leader of the group positively identified Leon, Claire, and Sherry as the survivors who they were ordered to help out of Raccoon City. Leon cast one glance at the now unmasked mercenary team.

"What's going to happen to them?" Leon asked.

"Probably jailed. Don't worry about them ever seeing the light of day again, they have a litany of charges against them." The troop said, beginning to bandage Leon's side.

"Hold on, they helped us out of Raccoon City." Claire clarified to the shrug of the sergeant.

"Sorry, but it would be hard for that small gesture of kindness to overshadow the multiple murders they were behind obeying Umbrella's orders." The sergeant replied as Claire began thinking, noticing the bewildered looks from WOLFPACK directed at her. Not even an hour ago, they were dead set on killing her and now she's trying to figure out how to help them?

"What if they testified against Umbrella, would that be good enough for them to be offered immunity or at least a suspended sentence?" Claire inquired as the sergeant thought about it.

"I can see that happening, the US is still trying to build up a federal case against." With the thought in mind, the sergeant walked over to the mercenary group. "I'll have to talk with the Attorney General and get his take on it, but I need to know now: if we were to give you transactional immunity in exchange for your testimony, would you testify against Umbrella?"

"We'll do it." Michelle agreed, earning the nods from the rest of her team.

"They left us for dead, so now we don't mind stabbing them in the back." Bertha added.

"I also have extensive knowledge of their bio-organic weapon research programs." Four Eyes informed.

"Along their secret task force and the crimes they've committed." Vector chimed in.

"Well, in that case," the sergeant said, "I'll phone the Attorney General once we get away from this hellhole." He said as they were loaded into the helicopter and flown away. Michelle smirked as she looked out of the window; after all the bullshit and treachery Umbrella put her and her team through in this one night, she was finally going to live up to her promise: she was going to put Umbrella six feet under.

* * *

And that's it for this story. And great news for those loved this story and want more of it: the sequel is currently out on the site right now entitled _OPERATION: Los Iluminados_ right now. My present for keeping you guys waiting so long for the previous chapter.

Thank you guys for your support!


End file.
